The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!
by Mari Riddle-Potter
Summary: For the summary click on the story Now completed Happy Valentines Day! For people who are just starting to read this story it contains leather pants and cruel comedy.
1. Hermione's Life

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari G. (a.k.a. MalfoysGirlfriend)

Rated: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE NOT MY INVENTION!

Summary: Hermione is depressed. Her parents are filing for divorce and Harry and Ron are completely distracted with their girlfriends. This all changes when Hermione gets a computer for Christmas...

A/N: I got this idea a few days ago when I was chatting on the Internet. It's a brief reminder that you have to be careful who you talk to.

Chapter 1:

The cool, calm atmosphere gave the outside of Hogwarts a pleasant and homey feeling. Though if you looked closer, at the very inside, it wasn't so. You could see in one of the windows a girl 16 years old with straight brown hair and cinnamon eyes. It was Hermione Granger; the smartest witch at school, yet the saddest all the same. She only found comfort to her sadness by looking out the window and watching the birds flutter by in cheer, preparing for the flight south for the winter soon to come.

All the while, standing there in the window, she wondered where she had gone wrong. She used to have everything- friends, family, and unlimited happiness. Harry was busy snogging off with his girlfriend Cho Chang and when he wasn't he was at Quidditch practice. Harry had gained a girlfriend, a Quidditch captain title, and a promising future considering his unusually high grades. He was beginning to catch up to Hermione, even in Potions! Ron was going with Lavender Brown, and was also either snogging or practicing Quidditch since he was a Chaser. Hermione was all alone, with not a soul to talk to anymore and she found herself wishing she had someone to snog with.

Her family had fallen apart too. Her mom and dad were filing for a divorce since they couldn't stand each other and wanted to go their separate ways. Hermione didn't even know when her parents stopped loving each other. It was so sudden it hit her like a blow in the head. To add to her family problems her older brother was shot by his girlfriend and died instantly. He was the only one who could mend the fight between her parents and he was until he was shot. Knowing she would never share another Christmas with both her parents in the same house and her brother was adding weight to her sadness.

She had managed her unhappiness until one final blow hit her. She knew Harry and Cho were dating but when she found out they were going steady she sunk into a depression. Hermione had been mooning over Harry for the past 6 years, hoping one day he would notice her and they would live happily ever after. There were a lot of "What if I had's" drifting through her brain. The major one was "What if I had just told Harry I love him?" Still, she knew there was no turning back now. Anyways, if Harry did break up with Cho he would probably go for Ginny Weasley who had turned into quite an attractive and fashion-wise girl despite her economical problems. She was always with a different boy hanging over her and was the main competition for all the boys in school, and Harry lived for competing. Ginny had turned into someone Hermione didn't enjoy talking to or hanging around with anymore. She made her feel inferior and ugly, which didn't really help.

"Hermione! Are you up there?" shouted Harry from downstairs.

"Why don't you just come up?" shouted Hermione back at him.

"Because that's a girls dorm!"

"What's so bad about that? You sneak into Ravenclaw AND go to the girls dorm there!"

She heard footsteps come up the stairs and through the hallways toward her dorm. She really didn't feel like talking to Harry since he was going steady with Cho. It just didn't feel the same but, like all things now, she managed. She heard the doorknob turn and the door swing open hitting the wall behind it, and then he slammed it shut.

"Hermione, you know that no one is supposed to find out that I'm visiting Ravenclaw!" Harry yelled at her.

"If you were a bit more smart you would know the whole school knows!" she yelled back, hands on her hips and facing him.

"The school didn't know until you yelled it downstairs!"

"Yes they did Harry! And when the teachers find out you will be expelled! Not that I care!"

"No they didn't and if the teachers do find out it's because you told them!" Harry yelled back furiously.

"Why the hell would I tell the teachers! I'm not a backstabber like you!"

"I am no backstabber! You're the one who got my Firebolt confiscated in our 3rd year!"

"I ratted on you for your safety! What if it had been cursed? You would have been dead!"

"Well thanks for nothing, Hermione!"

"Whatever," she said as she turned back to the window.

"You know Hermione, I don't know what's up with you lately. You have become so secretive and rude lately. A perfect match for Draco Malfoy."

"The only reason I have become this way is because I have no friends and no family!" she yelled not bothering to face Harry.

"What? What do you mean? What about Ron and I? Are we invisible?"

"Yes. To me you are and you don't exist anymore! Go snog with your screwy girlfriend!"

"So that's what this is about. You're jealous because Ron and I have girlfriends and you're being spent less time with," said Harry with a grin.

"I am not jealous! I don't need you or Ron! I don't need friends so shove off!" said Hermione storming out of her room.

"Hermione! Wait!" yelled Harry after her but she didn't bother to respond.

She walked through the halls, through the common room, out through the portrait hole, and up the astronomy tower. She looked over the edge of the tower and saw how high up she was. The fall could kill you instantly...

Hermione sat on the edge and swung her legs over, sitting barely on the edge. Thoughts raced through her mind, whether this was the right thing to do. After all, death does relieve the pain and suffering because you don't think anymore. She could join her brother in heaven, if that's where he was, she wasn't sure. Hermione clung onto the edge of the tower and closed her eyes, letting the wind brush her hair. She felt herself go suddenly pale and cold. Then, slowly she began to let go, slipping farther and farther off the edge...

To Be Continued


	2. Draco, Oh Draco

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari G. (a.k.a. MalfoysGirlfriend)

(A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to be posted. I have the whole entire story written out but will only post once every 2 days, just for the suspense. I forgot to write a disclaimer for my story so here it goes: Harry Potter is not my property , it belongs to Warner Bros. and I don't own the Internet either. I want to thank all who reviewed and I want at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. The next chapter is really, really goodconsidering all my friends read it and can't wait for more.)

Chapter 2:

Hermione sat on the edge and swung her legs over, sitting barely on the edge. Thoughts raced through her mind, whether this was the right thing to do. After all, death does relieve the pain and suffering because you don't think anymore. She could join her brother in heaven, if that's where he was, she wasn't sure. Hermione clung onto the edge of the tower and closed her eyes, letting the wind brush her hair. She felt herself go suddenly pale and cold. Then, slowly she began to let go, slipping farther and farther off the edge…

She heard someone shout at her from behind but she was too far-gone to answer now. Hermione started falling until she felt someone strong take hold of her arm and pull her back up. She steadied herself against the person, since the fear of falling had left her dizzy and weak.

"You suicidal maniac!"

Hermione jumped back and for the first time noticed whom she was leaning on. He was looking at her with surprise and disbelief in his eyes.

"What were you doing Malfoy?"

"You were about to kill yourself and you ask me 'What were you doing?'"

"It so unlike you though."

"Look, I might hate Gryffindors and all that but I would never let any of them go through with suicide in front of my very eyes."

"I was not committing suicide," she said indignantly and Draco looked at her with a yeah-right look, "Well I wasn't!"

"Whatever you say Granger. But let me remind you that witches and wizards can't fly without brooms," Malfoy said with a grin and then left.

Hermione was terrified that Draco would speak of her intent of suicide but so far he hadn't. Meanwhile, she was eating dinner alone again and was throwing glances every now and then to the Slytherin table. She spotted Harry eating with Cho in the Ravenclaw table where he ate now almost every day. Ron and Lavender never had dinner but they stayed at the common room talking and laughing. Sometimes they would sneak into the kitchens after dinner and eat a snack. Hermione felt sick every time she saw them. It seemed like they were joined at the hip.

Hermione looked up again to search for Malfoy at the Slytherin table and saw he wasn't there. She scanned the room for him and saw him standing by the doorway, looking straight at her. He motioned for her to come over. Hermione slowly stood up and walked toward him and followed him out of the Great Hall, around a corner, and into an empty classroom. Draco quietly shut the door behind them.

"Hermione," he began, looking her in the eyes," I know you're worried I'll tell someone about what happened."

"I don't really care," said Hermione, trying to hide how worried she was he'd tell.

"Yeah, you do care. Or else you wouldn't be watching me like a hawk from the Gryffindor table."

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"I was not!"

"Hermione, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes."

"If you test me I'll tell. I'm no fool and I know perfectly well this could ruin your reputation. But anyway, you're earning yourself a bad reputation, giving everybody such a bad-ass attitude as you are."

"Are you threatening me? Because if you are let me make it clear that I am not scared of you!"

"I didn't come up here to discuss this. I just want to warn you that I will tell somebody if I catch you again. You obviously belong in Saint Mungos."

"I am not crazy Malfoy! Just…Just leave me alone!" She started to walk away but Malfoy caught her arm.

"Don't walk away from me, I am not Potter," he whispered, glaring at her. Hermione pulled loose and walked off anyway.

Hermione hated to be threatened, especially by Malfoy. She knew that she had become someone unpleasant to hang around with and didn't need to be reminded. She often thought that the best way to let her frustration out was to yell and hurt others. Hermione knew it wasn't right, but it helped. She opened the portrait hole and stepped inside and immediately saw Harry sitting by the fire, reading a book. When he saw her walk in he shut the book and an awkward silence followed as she stood by the door.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about what happened today," said Harry, breaking the silence.

"There is nothing to talk about," she said, walking toward the stairway to her dorm.

"Wait! Hermione, what's going on? Who are you? What have you become?" She stopped abruptly and spun around.

"You want to know who I am?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"My name is Hermione Granger, I have no friends or family. I lost all sense of happiness and I have a very big chance of becoming an old maid!"

"That's not true! You're beautiful and I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I don't want to get married! Men are all bastards!"

"Don't you think that's a bit inadequate, Hermione?"

"No! I think it's not! But I guess it's just the way I look at it!"

"Probably."

"STOP PATRONIZING ME!"

"I'm not," he said and Hermione gave him a murderous glare.

"Hermione, I just hope you can change your ways. You used to be so different."

"I like the way I am now. Nobody is going to step on me again."

"Nobody ever did. Just think it over. It's your fault you lost everything," said Harry. He gathered his things and swept past Hermione to his dorm. She stood there lost for words. What Harry had said gotten had gotten to her. It stung because she didn't know if everything was her fault. Hermione spent time trying to convince herself of the opposite, and now she wasn't so sure.

(A/N: I hope that the girl who wrote saying that she wanted Draco to save Hermione is happy and pleased with this chapter. I have a note for her: I love Draco too, but I also love Harry. It's kind of like a mix. Draco is a bad boy.

Harry is a sweetheart. I want to take the moment to say Hello! to Kelly B.. Read the story? Review it Pleez!)

To Be Continued


	3. A Fatal Christmas and more Draco

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari G. (a.k.a. MalfoysGirlfriend)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.

Chapter 3:

Christmas had come to Hogwarts, covering it in thick blankets of snow. It looked like a fairytale and inside the kids were opening presents and eating candy, all but one, who was still sleeping. This one was called Hermione Granger. She was so deep in sleep that she didn't hear the bedroom door open and Harry tiptoe inside.

"Hermione, merry Christmas," he whispered, shaking her lightly.

"Hmmm?" she moaned, rolling over.

"Wake up," he said and again shook her. She only kept sleeping and didn't bother to respond.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" She still didn't wake up and he panicked. Harry shook her roughly and still she slept on.

"Hermione, come on. Don't play around," he said nervously and glanced around the room. On the nightstand next to the bed he saw an empty prescription medicine bottle and picked it up. He read on the label that they were stress pills that helped you sleep. It also said you should only take 2.

"Hermione, how many of these pills did you drink?" he asked, dreading the answer. Harry slowly saw her hand signal him she took 5.

"You took 5!" he yelled picking her up and heading with her towards the hospital wing. As he passed the common room many people asked what happened but he kept walking. In the hallway he met up with Ron who was heading the opposite way.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, following Harry.

"She took an overdose of sleeping pills," he said, breaking into a run.

"Hermione took an overdose?"

"I can't believe it either."

They entered the hospital wing out of breath from the run through the school. Harry laid Hermione on one of the empty beds and yelled for the nurse. She emerged from the medicine room with Draco Malfoy, who seemed to have hurt his arm.

"What happened to Granger?" he asked.

"She took an overdose of sleeping pills. Help her!" Harry said grabbing Hermiones hand and taking her pulse.

"Damn," Madam Pomfrey muttered, looking through the cabinets. She took out a clear bottle with a purple potion in it. She walked over and raised Hermiones head, opened her mouth, and made her drink the potion. She stirred instantly and opened her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Why did you do that? Why did you drink an overdose?" Harry asked, eyes wide and blank, staring at her.

"I wanted to sleep."

"Nice excuse," said Draco, making her jump.

"Hermione, I never knew you had the nerve," said Ron, who was frozen in the doorway.

"I guess you don't know her, do you, Weasley?"

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Yes, what do you mean, Mr.Malfoy?" asked Madam Pomfrey, who everyone forgot was there.

"Don't tell them! Please!" Hermione panicked.

"Will you excuse us Madam Pomfrey?" asked Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and left, shutting the door to her office.

"What don't you want him to tell us Hermione?" asked Harry, looking at her quizzically.

"If you don't tell them I will," said Malfoy, casually leaning against the wall.

"You said you wouldn't tell."

"I said I wouldn't tell unless you did it again and you obviously did."

"You mean she's taken overdoses before?" asked Ron.

"No. Actually she was more creative the time I caught her."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, glaring at Hermione. She covered her eyes with her hands and lay back against the pillow.

"Hermione attempted to jump off the astronomy tower a few months ago but luckily I caught her arm."

"You're kidding, right?" said Harry with disbelief.

"And besides, why would you save her anyways? She is your worst enemy," added Ron walking over and standing next to Harry.

"Malfoy saved my life. It's true," Hermione said quietly.

"How…what were you…are you crazy?" Harry yelled at her.

"It's hard to believe you would do something like that, Hermione," Ron said, looking at her with sheer disappointment on his face.

"I was stressed out. I just wanted to make everything better," she said, tears welling up in her eyes for the first time since her brother died.

"And jumping off the astronomy tower will make it better. Simply ingenious, Hermione," said Harry sarcastically.

"She probably did it for attention," piped up Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, Malfoy, you've helped enough. Now leave," said Hermione pointing at the door.

"And that's all the thanks I get," Malfoy muttered, walking out of the infirmary.

"Hermione, I'm sorry we haven't really been paying attention to you-" Ron started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I don't care that you guys aren't paying attention to me. I have other problems that are eating me up, problems that you can't solve in one day. My world doesn't revolve around you two."

"Why don't you tell us what's going on? That's what friends are for," said Ron.

"Oh, I'm touched," said Hermione sarcastically.

"You know what Hermione? You are acting like a complete bitch! I can't stand you anymore! NOBODY can stand you anymore!" yelled Ron storming out of the infirmary.

"Ron's right Hermione," said Harry quietly.

"What? In the sense that you're sorry you haven't been paying attention to me?" she asked.

"No. In the sense that you're a bitch."

Hermione stared at Harry as he walked out of the infirmary, not believing that's what she was. She loved Harry and the act of him calling her a bitch felt like a stab in the heart. It only added to the hurt and weight she felt in her soul. At that moment she couldn't control her emotions anymore. Hermione burst into violent sobs and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, alone and unwanted.

(A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or anything else! Awwwwwwwwww!)

To Be Continued


	4. The Internet

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari G. (a.k.a. MalfoysGirlfriend)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.

**Also, I had to change the user names to numbers. I didn't want to use any one's that would sound real so as not to offend anyone.**

Chapter 4:

Hermione arrived at her dormitory a half-hour later due to frequent stops at the girl's bathroom. She reluctantly flopped down on her bed and turned to face the window. Something caught her eye at the edge of her bed. It was a big box with labels all over that said "Fragile." She picked the box up and opened it. Inside was a blue notebook PC. She opened the computer and turned it on. It was just perfect. She spent hours exploring the different windows, not even bothering to see who sent the computer. Hermione got to one final window labeled "Internet". Her cousin's favorite past time was chatting on the Internet. Hermione had seen her do it many times. She clicked on the "Internet" icon and searched for the chat site where her cousin chatted.

Under the little search space she saw the word "Chat" and clicked on it. She knew she would have to sign up so she clicked where it said "Not a Member?". Hermione chose her user name to be 62442, since oddly enough she could only use numbers for this particular site. Soon she started chatting like a pro. She went to the chatroom called "the bored room" and said hello. Hermione got a private message from a boy with the id 72279. This what their chat was like.

72279: Hey girl, wassup

62442: nothin' much. How r u?

72279: Fine

62442: What are your hobbies?

72279: baseball and sex

62442: excuse me?

72279: r u a "v"

62442: yeah, why?

72279: a/s/l

62442: 17/f/UK

62442: U?

72279: 21/m/UK

62442: cool

72279: name?

62442: Hermione. U?

72279: mike

72279: so you know what a blowjob is?

62442: yeah

72279: have you seen one?

62442: no

72279: r u planning to see one?

62442: yes

72279: when?

62442: soon

(Of course Hermione lied but she was just keeping conversation here.)

72279: how soon?

62442: I live in an overprotective environment so it'll be hard.

(She paused for a moment and then wrote-)

62442: I'm thinking of running away.

72279: when?

62442: As soon as I find a place to stay.

(What really scared her about this was that she actually meant it.)

72279: You could stay at my place.

62442: I don't know…

72279: only temporarily

62442: ok. I'll think about it.

72279: what do you have to offer?

62442: I have money

(Hermione knew where this was headed but she decided to play stupid for

awhile.)

72279: What about sex.

62442: maybe

72279: ok, I'll give you my e-mail and you can e-mail me if you decide

run away.

62442: k

(They exchanged emails)

72279: ok

62442: listen, I g2g

72279: me too, bye

62442: bye

Hermione logged off the internet and closed the notebook. She saw a greeting card on her bed and picked up. It had a picture of a single rose in a vase on the cover.

Hermione opened it and thought it might be from her parents.

Hermione,

I thought you might enjoy this computer. Have fun!

Anonymous

She closed the card and decided that if the person wanted to be anonymous it was their problem. Hermione took a look at her watch and saw it was dinnertime and headed out of her dormitory, down the hall, and down the staircase. The room was completely empty except for Ron and Harry sitting on the couch facing the girls' staircase. She glared at them with complete and utter disgust in her eyes.

"Hermione, don't look at us that way. We're sorry," said Harry trying to put a comforting arm on her shoulder, but she backed off violently.

"You're not more sorry than me," Hermione said quietly.

"Are you going to start again? We already told you we're sorry. We want to help you," said Ron getting up and standing next to Harry.

"I don't need your help. I don't want anything from you. I just want to die in peace!"

"Why?" asked Harry gently, obviously trying hard not to lose his temper.

"Because I have nothing to live for! Everything's gone!"

"We don't have a clue what you're talking about!" yelled Ron at her.

"You, Ronald Weasley, are a hateful bastard. Your whole life you've been nothing but a hateful bastard and that will never change!" she screamed back.

"Hermione, stop! What's wrong with you?" Harry yelled back at her. He obviously lost it at that point of the conversation. Ron looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"What's wrong with me?" she yelled back at him. Then, as suddenly as she yelled, her expression turned into an alarmingly calm one. She now spoke as if nothing had happened, "Nothing's wrong with me. Thank-you for asking though. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to go get dinner."

Harry and Ron watched as she went through the portrait hole and then exchanged looks of confusion. They both stood there lost for words, trying to process what just happened. Harry stood there, hands on hips, looking at the ground. Ron had his arms crossed and was looking off into space.

"Ok, I think it's now safe to say she's crazy," Ron said after a few minutes.

"Yes. I completely agree," said Harry looking at Ron.

"I think she's possessed or her mom dropped her on her head when she was younger," said Ron.

"No, I think the long nights of studying are staring to kick in," said Harry, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, whatever then. If she doesn't want our help I don't want to help her," said Ron sitting down next to Harry.

"She tried to kill herself before, she'll obviously do it again. I'm worried about her. That isn't Hermione. She doesn't talk like that or act like that at all. She's sweet and caring and really knows her stuff."

"You should have gone out with her when you had the chance," said Ron, making Harry look up at him.

"Why?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Come on Harry! Like, everybody knows you had a crush on her."

"Was it really that really that obvious? I mean… I never had a crush on her…I mean…Oh what's the use? I love her Ron. I still love her. I'm just going out with Cho to take my mind off of her," said Harry, hiding his face with his hands. Ron was trying hard to stifle a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" said Harry.

"Harry, buddy, you obviously love to hurt yourself. If going out with her makes you happy, do it!"

"What will she even see in me?"

"Harry! You have every witch in this school drooling over you. You're the Quidditch captain and the boy who destroyed Voldemort! That turns girls on."

"How do you know?"

"Inside information," said Ron smiling.

"Ok! I'll do it! I'll break up with Cho and get her. Before Malfoy does," he said the last part quietly so Ron wouldn't hear him.

Hermione was really upset but all of a sudden her anger vanished and she thought she was going mad. How could she have that strange reaction? She walked quickly down the hall and bumped into Malfoy.

"Hey, where are you going in such a rush?" he said, blocking her way.

"Get out of the way Malfoy!"

"Hey, feisty, are we?" he said with a grin.

"Fuck off," she said, shoving him hard. Malfoy grabbed her roughly and slammed her against the wall, pinning her.

"If you ever shove me again I will make you little death wish come true. Understand?"

"You don't scare me."

"Ha! That's a good one! You're obviously terrified of me!"

"Am not. Now let go of ME!" she said and he let go of her. He laughed cruelly.

Hermione walked off rapidly, Malfoy's laughter following her like a shadow. She sat down at the dinner table and ate quietly. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling and day dreamed for a short moment that things were ok, that her brother was alive, that Harry loved her. She knew it was impossible, but couldn't help wondering what it would be like. She finished eating walked back to her room silently.

Hermione sat in her room for a long time in the dark, looking at the stars. She heard a knock on the door and jumped, surprised.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Harry."

"Come in."

"You're not upset anymore?" he asked, shutting the door behind him. Then he said, "Why is it so dark in here?"

"I'm just looking at the stars."

"A letter arrived for you while you were away."

"Did you open it?"

"No, I was afraid you'd kill me," said Harry, smiling.

"Let me see it," said Hermione, turning on the lights. She looked at the return address and said, "Oh. It's from my aunt Joanne."

She tore it open and admired her aunts beautiful writing for a minute. Then she realized that her aunt has only written to her once before, to tell her about her newborn baby. Hermione read the letter quickly and Harry saw she was slowly turning pale. Her knees gave out and she almost fell but Harry caught her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked. She broke out into violent sobs and clutched the letter to her heart.

"My…mom…," she cried out.

"What happened? Is she okay?" he asked. She shook her head and cried,

"My mom is dead. My dad killed her," and with that she collapsed, unconscious into Harry's arms.

"Hermione!" Harry swept her up and laid her on the bed. He ran into the bathroom and found some rubbing alcohol and ran back. Lifting her head up slowly, he held the alcohol to her nose and she stirred. Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at the letter clutched in her hand. She stopped crying and threw the letter on the floor.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"Just leave me alone Harry," she whispered.

"Are you going to go home for the funeral?"

"My family doesn't want me to. They say school comes first. And anyway, my dad's in jail."

"Oh Hermione," he said with sympathy.

"Harry, just leave please. I want to be alone to remember my mother."

"Ok. If you need anything, don't hesitate in asking me," he said, walking towards the door. He turned around suddenly.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be like you were before. I want you back," he said, and walked out the door. Hermione looked tearful and this made her cry harder than before. She stuffed a fist in her mouth to avoid being heard and her crying stopped suddenly as her eyes fell on the notebook computer…

To Be Continued


	5. Awaiting The Response

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari G. (a.k.a. MalfoysGirlfriend)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.

Chapter 5:

"I want you to be like you were before. I want you back," he said, and walked out the door. Hermione looked tearful and this made her cry harder than before. She stuffed a fist in her mouth to avoid being heard and her crying stopped suddenly as her eyes fell on the notebook computer…

She looked at it for a moment. She thought of her life and that maybe she could start over again, just run away and be happy. Maybe change her name to something common. Hermione didn't even know where she would end up now that she didn't have a house or a family. She was totally lost. There would be no harm in running away. Nobody wanted her here or at home anyway. Her mind was set.

Hermione walked over to the computer and opened it. She quickly logged into her hotmail account and clicked "Compose". She sat there for a minute thinking what she would say. She didn't want to sound desperate for help. She wrote:

Dear Mike,

I'm ready to leave. The problem is I don't have a car. I'll meet you at Kings Cross Station tomorrow at midnight. E-mail me today to confirm.

Love,

Hermione

She sent the letter. It was satisfying to know she would be leaving this mess of a life. Hermione kept her account open and put the notebook (open) on her nightstand, where she could see it. She waited for a long time, just looking at the computer and every time the screen saver would go on she would take it off. Her eyes started to droop with sleepiness and she fell asleep.

Harry was very upset about what happened to Hermione. He thought everything bad happened to her. He just felt so bad, he knew he needed to talk to someone. Harry climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory and went to his room at the end of the hall. He saw Ron sitting by the window reading a comic book.

"Hey Harry, "said Ron, putting the comic book down.

"Hey," Harry replied seating himself on his four poster bed.

"What's wrong Harry? Having trouble breaking up with Cho?"

"That's the least of my worries Ron. I just found out something awful."

"What?"

"Hermione's mom died," he said, not believing it Ron gaped at him.

"How? What happened? Is Hermione ok?"

"She doesn't look well. She passed out when she read the letter," said Harry, covering his face with his hands.

"How did her mom die?" asked Ron, standing up and pacing.

"Her dad killed her." Ron sat down roughly on his seat.

"Damn," said Ron.

"I know."

"I was thinking, Harry, that maybe you shouldn't have left her by herself," said Ron slowly. "Maybe, you know, she might jump out of a window or hang herself."

"Ron, stop making me worry. She said she wanted to be alone and I trust her," Harry said, staring at the ceiling. Ron could see that he didn't mean it.

"If you say so."

"I mean, she's, you know, level headed."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is from the man who said that Hermione was bound to try suicide again."

"I think she changed."

"Harry, it's only been a few hours."

"Whatever, Ron."

"I'm just saying, Harry, don't get your hopes too high. I learned that from Hermione today. When you go too high you're bound to hit earth too hard."

"That reminds me, you think Herm is getting high?"

"On what? Books?"

"No, stupid. On drugs," said Harry sharply.

"I don't know anyone here who sells drugs."

"Don't judge by the appearance."

"You've been watching "The Sopranos" too much."

"I think Malfoy's selling it."

"So, let me guess. He's Tony Soprano? Wait, and Hermione is Carmela or his stuck up sister?"

"OK Ron. I saw the Sopranos with Dudley during the summer," Harry said. Then his eyes narrowed, "Ron, how do you know about "The Sopranos"? You're not muggle or live with a muggle family."

"I don't."

"Yes you do. How do you know the characters names, then?"

"Alright, fine. I do watch "The Sopranos". I met this neighbor who has a TV and he would invite me over to watch the show," said Ron.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Ha," mocked Ron in return.

"Hey… how did you know I watched the show?"

"You hum the theme song."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Really?" said Harry looking amazed.

"Yeah. I'm glad to know you can keep a tune," said Ron, trying hard to contain his laughter.

"Laugh all you want. I'm going to check on Hermione."

"See! I knew you'd go check on her."

"Well, I'm just sorry I'm the only one who worries about her."

"Alright Harry, I'll go with you."

The door to Hermione's bedroom creaked open and she closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. She was drifting in and out of sleep and was now glad she was. What were they doing in her room? She recognized Harry's shadow and then Ron's.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, but Hermione kept on pretending.

"She's asleep," pointed out Ron.

"No shit, Sherlock!" said Harry with fake amusement. Hermione almost burst out laughing, but controlled herself fairly well.

"Let's go," said Ron.

"Wait. Look, she has a computer!"

"Wow," said Ron, looking like he had seen the Titanic itself.

"I wonder who gave it to her…"

"Let's check it out," said Ron. Hermione almost popped out of bed, but again controlled herself.

"No Ron. It's a personal computer."

"So?"

"So it's personal."

"Ok, let's go then," said Ron looking disappointed. They tip-toed out of the room and closed the door softly behind them. Hermione got up and locked the door, to make sure there would be no more unexpected visitors. She scrambled over to her computer and took off the screen saver. Right there, in black writing, were the words she wanted to see most of all in the world. One new message.

(A/N: Ok, did you like this chapter? Tell me in your review and also leave your e-mail if you would like to be informed when there is an update!)

To Be Continued


	6. Goodbye Hogwarts

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari G. (a.k.a. MalfoysGirlfriend)

Chapter 6:

_Hermione got up and locked the door, to make sure there would be no more unexpected visitors. She scrambled over to her computer and took off the screen saver. Right there, in black writing, were the words she wanted to see most of all in the world. One new message._

She clicked on it and waited impatiently for it to load. She wanted do bad to get out of Hogwarts and never see any of these people again. Then a thought struck her. What would everyone think of her? Hermione, the smartest witch in school, ran away from her problems with a person she doesn't even know? She could just imagine the rumors about her flying the way they did in her 4th year when everyone thought she and Harry had a relationship. That rumor wasn't so bad, but this one. This one would ruin her reputation for life. She would be thought as a slut apart from being an antisocial bitch. It didn't seem to matter anymore, though. She wanted to get away and fast. The message popped on the screen…

Hermione,

I know where Kings Cross Station is so I'll pick you up tomorrow midnight. Meet me beside Platform 10.

Mike

This was it. Her ticket to freedom. She was officially going to get out of hell, and enter paradise. Hermione was so excited about leaving that she took out a duffel bag and started packing her things. She wasn't about to take her school trunk since it was way too heavy and she would need to be swift to escape. Her eyes fell on her wand and she hesitated. Mike was most probably a muggle. She couldn't just take her wand and assume he wouldn't ask. Hermione thought for a few minutes and decided that the most logical thing to do was to take her wand since she would be by herself, and to walk around on the school grounds without it would be a death wish (which she obviously had but she wanted to get to the train station alive). She kept it out on her bed since she would be needing it for class tomorrow. Her last day of school…

It was hard for her to think about it and it brought a wave of fresh tears to her eyes. She was actually going to miss her teachers, even Professor Snape, as mean as he may be. Hermione started to have flashbacks of her previous school years. She thought of her babyish fights with Ron and Harry, of all the times the three of them were in the library studying together, of roaming around the castle at night under the invisibility cloak. This time, only one of them would be sneaking out and not returning. Without realizing it, she was crying.

After a few hours of fitful sleep she got up and dressed in her Hogwarts robes. She swung her book bag over her shoulder, picked up her wand and went down to breakfast. She walked into the Great Hall and saw Ron and Harry waving her over to the Gryffindor table. This, she knew, was how she was going to picture them forever. She smiled a fake smile and went to sit next to Harry.

"Good morning," Harry greeted her while reaching for his pumpkin juice.

"Not really," she replied.

"It wasn't a question," said Harry.

"Well, this isn't a good morning and no morning from here on will be good for me so greet me saying 'Bad Morning', ok?" she replied smartly. Then she remembered this was her last breakfast at Hogwarts…

"Cheers to that, Hermione," said Ron, raising his pumpkin juice. She scoffed at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Considering your usual routine of sulking in the morning, this must be one of your good moods," said Ron.

"Leave her alone Ron," said Harry, grinning.

The rest of the day went smoothly from there. Hermione got through all her classes without bursting into tears. It was hard to watch all her teachers teach her for the last time. She felt like she was condemned to the electric chair, yet she knew this was the right thing for her. She had to be where she felt comfortable and loved, and she felt her happiness lay in Mike. By dinner time she started to feel confident in herself and sat through the whole thing. She walked back to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron and, as usual, headed up to her room. Hermione checked that she had everything she needed packed. She had carefully packed her laptop between her clothes so it wouldn't break or get damaged in any other way.

She looked at the room and sighed. Now all that was left to do was wait until everyone was in their dormitories and she would sneak out. The time was getting closer and closer. In a few hours it would be "Good-bye Hogwarts, Hello Mike". Her mind wandered to Harry and Ron and how worried they were going to be. "_They're not going to worry about you. They'll probably be glad you left,"_ she thought sadly to herself. Hermione shook that thought out of her head and decided to write them a farewell letter.

_10:00 P.M._

Hermione stuck her head out of her dormitory room and looked left and right. The coast was clear so she quickly and quietly went down the stairs to the common room which, to her great relief, was empty. She crossed it quickly and pushed open the portrait hole and again looked left and right. The hallway was empty. Chances were that if she took her time getting to the front doors she would be caught either by Filch or Mrs. Norris. Counting to three she leapt out of the common room and made a bolt for the front doors, taking sharp turns and running down staircases. She met nobody on the way and when she reached the front doors she let out a breath she had been holding in. Hermione knew from experience that the front doors made a loud creaking sound unless you opened them slowly. She also knew that she didn't have much time. Slowly she turned the knob on the door and pushed it slightly. She wouldn't have to open them all the way. They creaked.

She held her breath once more. Nobody ever disturbed the hallway. Hermione panicked and to her horror she heard rushing footsteps. She pushed the door open and ran across the grounds, leaping into a bush to hide herself. She felt like crying but didn't dare make a noise. Even the grounds were silent. More silent than the hallways of Hogwarts had been. It was very peculiar.

"Those drated children! They always playing jokes on me. I swear, when I get my hands on this one it's detention for a week!" she heard Filch say to Mrs. Norris. He was carrying a torch and wearing a look of disgust. Hermione trembled at the fury in his voice, therefore making the bush shake slightly.

"What do we have here?" said Filch approaching the bush. Hermione saw his feet moving closer and closer.

"Come out now and I will give you a lighter punishment. Maybe 6 days in detention…" he offered. Hermione wasn't about to let her chance of freedom escape. She remained in the bush and hugged her knees to her.

"Alright then. Have it your way," he said, walking briskly over to the bush and reached out a hand to part it.

"Mr. Filch!" said a voice from the front doors. Hermione recognized it as Professor Dumbledore's voice.

"Yes Headmaster?" said Filch, turning away from the bush.

"I was wondering if you could fetch me some lemon drops at the muggle supermarket," said Dumbledore, then he added, "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I heard a student try to escape. It seems that they are hiding in this here bush," he said with a grin. Hermione had her wand out and she was thinking of a way out of this situation.

"Serpentina," she whispered, and a snake she conjured popped out of the bush. She could just imagine the look on Filch's face at that moment.

"It seems, Mr. Filch, that your imagination is betraying you," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"I could have sworn…" started Filch, but stopped. Hermione knew he thought he was fighting a losing battle.

"Mr. Filch, these doors are very old and in need of adjusting. The slightest wind will open them nowadays," said Dumbledore.

"I will fix them," said Filch.

"I would appreciate that and also some lemon drops," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, right away."

Hermione heard Dumbledore close the front doors and Filch open a small wooden shed next to the castle. He took out a bicycle and rode off towards Hogsmeade leaving Hermione alone in the bush. She quickly crawled out and took off again towards the Hogwarts Express which left to Kings Cross Station at 10:30. Usually you needed a pass to get on the train, but because she was such a good student she figured she could go on without it. Then again, she could always stowaway.

Harry went to bed early that day because of harsh Quidditch practice. They had a game against Slytherin in a couple of weeks and needed practice. A sharp pain shot through his scar and he sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He reached for his glasses and put them on. Harry knew that every time a pain shot through his scar there was trouble. To be more specific, trouble with Voldemort.

"Ron," he hissed, "Are you asleep?"

"I was, until you woke me up," Ron hissed back.

"My scar hurt," said Harry. This made Ron sit up in bed and stare at Harry.

"You're kidding," he said.

"I'm not," said Harry, rubbing his scar.

"Every single time your scar hurts it's you-know-who. Why can't he just leave you alone?"

"He's got issues."

"Every year it's the same bit. We always have some mystery to solve, get detention on the way to the solution, and get ourselves badly injured by the end of the year," said Ron shaking his head.

"What do I do now?" asked Harry.

"Go ask Hermione."

"Yeah right. She looked ready to kill all day and I'm going to go wake her up. I'll take my chances with Voldemort."

"Go ask her. If she kills you then you're better off," said Ron grinning.

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

Ron looked sleepy and groggy but followed anyway. They quietly snuck up the girls dormitory and knocked on Hermione's door. They crept in and as soon as their eyes adjusted to the dark, they saw her bed empty. Harry walked over and examined it, thinking the dark was playing tricks on him.

"Hey Harry, where's Hermione?" asked Ron slowly.

"Do I look like I know?" Ron ignored him.

"Look, she left a letter," said Ron, a little numb with shock. Harry snatched it up and tore it open. As he was reading it his eyes widened.

"What does it say?" asked Ron.

Cliffhanger

To Be Continued…

(A/N: Ok, I got a whole lotta reviews saying they hate Ron. Ron is just ignorant and he is in the Harry Potter book series. I got a certain letter in my e-mail from someone who was extremely rude about my story. That person will go to hell. The rest of you nice people have a special seat in heaven. So what I'm trying to say is Thank You for not being rude and reviewing my story. If you have a story on or anywhere else for that matter tell me in your review. I love reading Fanfiction of all shapes and sizes. Also, again I tell you that if you want to be notified when there are chapter updates leave your e-mail in your review or if you don't then leave it out. For Draco lovers: I Love Draco. I wanted this to be a Hermione/Draco Fic but I'm afraid there a more H/H fans then H/D fans. Tell me in your review which one are you a fan of because I am editing my other chapters (as in chapters later than this. I'm NOT changing the already posted ones) and I am considering a change.)

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry or The Sopranos from the previous chapters. Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and The Sopranos belong to HBO or whoever. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!


	7. Maybe She Should Have Been Smarter...

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari G. (a.k.a. MalfoysGirlfriend)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.

Chapter 7:

**(Read the authors at the end of the chapter because there is another thing I want you guys to vote on that WILL affect the story.) **

"_Look, she left a letter," said Ron, a little numb with shock. Harry snatched it up and tore it open. As he was reading it his eyes widened._

"_What does it say?" asked Ron._

"Oh my God. No…she couldn't have…" said Harry sitting down roughly on the bed.

"Give me that," said Ron, snatching the paper out of Harry's grip. It read…

Dear Harry and Ron,

I've run away from Hogwarts and I'm never coming back. I couldn't take all this nonsense anymore. I felt trapped and alone and you two weren't helping much. I know you were trying to help me but these problems that I have can't be solved by you. I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you. I'm also sorry that I never had any true friends. You two are best friends and I've always felt like I was the spare. Like three's a crowd. You should be happy because I'm out seeking my true happiness, a place where I belong. I belonged at Hogwarts until something unexplainable happened that made it feel cold and unwelcome. Don't look for me, I'll be fine.

Love,

Hermione

"How could she have left?" asked Ron quietly.

"It's my fault. She's going to get herself killed and it's going to be my fault," Harry said, covering his face with his hands.

"She must have gone to somebody's house. Maybe to one of her muggle friends. They'll find her in no time," said Ron, but he didn't believe his own words and didn't expect Harry to believe him.

"What do we do now?" asked Harry, getting up and pacing.

"Go look for her."

"We can't go look for her. We don't know or have the slightest clue were she is."

"You're right," said Ron, leaning against the wall.

"Let's tell Dumbledore. He'll alert the ministry and they'll find her."

"Yeah, just how they found Bertha Jorkins."

"That's different. Voldemort killed her."

"Don't say his name!" said Ron sharply.

"Whatever. I'm going to go tell Dumbledore. You stay here and see if anything comes up."

"I don't think Dumbledore is in his office this late at night."

"He is. He usually works late. I'll be back when I talk to him," said Harry, stuffing the letter in his pocket.

Harry walked out of Hermione's room and down the staircase. When he opened the portrait hole he started walking quicker and quicker until he broke into a run. Suddenly it seemed important for him to tell Dumbledore about it as quick as possible. To his terror, he felt tears in his eyes and he came to a halt in the middle of the hallway. His mind had been numb, but now the shock was wearing off. He felt his knees give out from under him and he fell. He started to remember things…

_Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him._

"_Hermione!"_

"_Harry- you're a great wizard, you know."_

"_I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him._

"_Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things- friendship and bravery- oh Harry, be careful!"_

Her words echoed in his brain and he felt a pang of misery. He loved her more than anything but something had made him stop from ever getting too close to her. If Voldemort ever found out Hermione was his girlfriend she would become a target. If she died Harry felt that would be the end of the world. He felt this was the end of the world. He remembered another moment…

_Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his hankerchief._

"_Look at him blubber!"_

_Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening._

"_Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"_

_Harry and Ron both made furious moves towards Malfoy, but Hermione got there first- SMACK!_

_She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again._

"_Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- you evil-"_

"_Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back._

"_Get off, Ron"_

_Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered. _

"_C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into passageway to the dungeons._

"_Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed._

"_Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"_

He had to admit he was impressed with her for slapping Malfoy. Harry, at the time when the slap happened, decided this would be one of the memories he would remember and laugh at in the future. Now he felt the memory was painful. It reminded him that you don't know what you have until you lose it. He lost her. Maybe he would never see her again. What if she died and he never told her how much he loved her? Harry's shock had worn completely off in that moment. Tears slid down his cheeks and he didn't hurry to wipe them. He was going to find her if it was the last thing he ever did.

Turns out Hermione didn't need to stowaway at all. The people just sold her a ticket without a single question about who she was, which completely astounded her. Now she sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, looking blankly out the window. She avoided the compartment she, Harry, and Ron always sat in so it wouldn't further complicate things. Hermione heard, rather faraway, someone open the door. A tall witch with short black hair popped her head in.

"Hermione!" said the witch, completely taken by surprise at who was sitting there.

"Janet?" said Hermione, looking nervous.

"What are you doing out of school?" asked Janet. Hermione froze in her seat as the word "busted" echoed in her head. She had to come up with a good lie.

"Janet! How nice to see you! Um… I'm running an errand for Professor Dumbledore. He wants lemon drops," she lied, giving Janet what she hoped was a comfortable smile.

"Why didn't he ask Filch to fetch some?" asked Janet suspiciously.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Filch has a horrible head cold and going outside would kill him," said Hermione. She was getting less nervous with every lie.

"Well, I do hope he gets better," said Janet.

"Yes," agreed Hermione.

"Ok, I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Bye," said Hermione, giving her a cheerful wave. Janet stepped out and closed the door behind her. Hermione felt the train come to a stop at a station that it usually stops in to pick up passengers. She looked out and saw some strange people pile onto the train. There was a knock in her compartment door and Hermione looked at it and froze again. Maybe it was Janet who didn't believe her and was going to send her back to Hogwarts. She though it was no use to not let her in.

"Come in," said Hermione softly. To her relief, the lady who came in wasn't Janet. It was an old lady who, Hermione guessed, was about 70 or 75 years old. She was carrying a bag in her hand and had a rather large purse slung over her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you, darling?" asked the old lady softly.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead," said Hermione, pointing her to a seat in front of her.

"Thank-you. I've been waiting for this train to get here for the longest time. My feet are so tired," she said, putting her purse and bag on the empty seat next to her.

"You're welcome," said Hermione politely.

"You look young. Do you go to Hogwarts?" asked the old lady.

"Yes."

"What are you doing out of school at such late hours?"

"I'm running an errand for Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh yes. I know him. He's the headmaster, right?"

"Yeah."

"I used to go to Hogwarts. Those were the saddest years of my life."

"Why?" asked Hermione, curiosity taking the best of her.

"Well, I never had any true friends. I was always a lone rider. I thought once of running away," said the old lady.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I learned a valuable lesson those years. I learned that the more you suffer the happier you'll be in the future," said the old lady wisely.

"Is that true?" asked Hermione, interested.

"Yes. I wouldn't take those years back at Hogwarts for anything in the world. By the way, my name's Margaret," said the old lady, extending her hand to shake Hermione's. Hermione took it.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione, smiling.

"Well Hermione, we have about an hour until the train arrives at Kings Cross," said Margaret, checking her watch.

Hermione talked to Margaret during the whole trip. She felt this was somebody she could pour out her heart to but restrained herself. She was also a lone rider and even though she and Margaret had led a similar life she couldn't bring herself to confess it. Hermione just smiled pleasantly and acted normal, trying to hold back tears at certain tales Margaret told of her days at Hogwarts. Her mind wandered over to Harry and whether he had found the letter. He wouldn't care about her just as she shouldn't care about him.

Harry ran through the hallways of Hogwarts and stopped in front of the Gargoyle that was the guardian of Professor Dumbledore's office. He knew the password because of so many times he had been led here by Snape. He knew it had something to do with candy…

"Licorice Wands," said Harry and the Gargoyle swung forward to reveal a spiral staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. Harry took the stairs two at a time and when he reached the door, paused to catch his breath. After a moment he knocked on the door urgently. Dumbledore opened the door and was surprised to see Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"And it couldn't wait?"

"No."

"Very well, come in and take a seat," he said, leading Harry inside. Harry sat in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, where Dumbledore now sat looking worried.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"Hermione ran away from school," said Harry. Dumbledore looked at him for a minute.

"Are you sure she isn't in the library where she usually is?"

"No, she left a letter," said Harry, taking the letter out of his pocket and handing it to Dumbledore. As he read it Harry saw the twinkle slowly fade from his eyes.

"Did you do anything to upset her?"

"Ron and I have been busy but we haven't ignored her."

"I see. Well, the only thing I can do is contact the ministry and the muggle police department and hope they find her," said Dumbledore. There was a long silence.

"Professor?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" asked Professor Dumbledore, looking up from his desk.

"Will they find her alive?" asked Harry with a tight voice.

"Only time can answer that question," he said, "It's late Harry. Perhaps you should head back to the Gryffindor common room."

"Yes Professor," said Harry, getting up slowly and leaving the office. He shut the door gently behind himself and walked back to the common room with a heart filled with little hope, if any at all.

When Hermione arrived to King's Cross station she was nervous. She had just said good bye to the old lady and she felt lonely. She raced towards the barrier and appeared on the other side instantly. Now all she had to do was go and stand next to platform 10. Hermione walked quickly to platform 10 and stood there, waiting. The train station was fairly empty and for this she was grateful. She saw a tall man approach that had black hair and cinnamon brown eyes. He approached her.

"Hermione?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Is it you, Mike?" she asked.

"Yeah. Nice to see you. My car is over here. Follow me," Mike said, and he led the way. She followed him all the way down a dark alley leading to a busy street.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah."

"Did your mother ever teach you not to trust strangers?" he asked, grabbing her fiercely around the waist and slamming her against the wall. Hermione screamed and tried to push him away by hitting him. Pushing her against the wall with his body, he reached into his pockets and took out two things: a small towel and a bottle of a reddish liquid. He poured some of the reddish liquid onto the towel while Hermione struggled against him. He threw the bottle against the opposite wall and it shattered. Hermione screamed again and he covered her mouth and nose with the towel. She tried to push his hands away but the more she inhaled the weaker she got. She felt the world darken and the last thing she saw before completely blacking out was Mike smiling an amused smile.

"Lord Voldemort will be pleased to see I got his prize," Mike said, sweeping Hermione up in his arms and taking out his wand. With one small pop he disappeared.

**To Be Continued…**

(A/N: I know these cliffhangers get on some peoples nerves but they keep you coming back to read more, don't they? This is a trait I learned from one of my friends who would write stories with evil cliffhangers and she wouldn't tell you the rest until months later. It always kept me coming back for more. Anyways, Draco WILL appear next chapter because this story is getting really lonely without him. We need some of his rude humor. I promise there will be leather pants in a later chapter. I also decided, why have Draco be the lonely in leather pants when we could have Harry and Ron with their own pairs! Leather for everyone! Yeah! So Review right now and tell me something I really wanna know: do you want a sad ending or a happy ending?)


	8. About Anonymous Letters, Draco, and Leat...

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. Malfoys_Girlfriend)

Chapter 8:

          Harry walked slowly back to Gyffindor tower with his head down. He was fully aware that Ron was waiting for him in Hermione's room but couldn't bring himself to care. The only thing that was on his mind was Hermione. He knew it was partly his fault she left and he felt horrible. Harry found himself missing her voice nagging him to do his homework, telling him to study harder, and always reminding him about the rules. _The rules_. In the end she didn't mind breaking a school to get out of Hogwarts, to get away from her problems. A thought struck him that was very surprising. Maybe Hermione ran away from him. Maybe she didn't want to see him again. Maybe she hated him. This was not what he would expect from her. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. It was nonsense.

          He reached the portrait hole and opened it, mumbling the password to the fat lady. He paused in the common room and stared at the tables in which were a lot of memories of Hermione studying late into the night. She would never study with them again and would never stay up late figuring out complex spells. He continued his walk towards her room and only paused momentarily to regain his composure. Harry swung the door open and there was Ron, sitting on Hermione's bed, looking sad. He shot up from his seat when Harry walked in. He could tell by the look on Harry's face that all had not gone well.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore read the letter and said the only thing he could do was tell the ministry and the muggle police that she's missing. They will try and look for her," said Harry.

"Any guarantees they'll find her?"

"None whatsoever."

"They'll find her, don't worry," said Ron, walking over to stand next to Harry.

"No they won't. I have a feeling they won't."

"Why aren't you a bright little ray of sunshine," said Ron giving Harry a fake smile.

"I'm going to bed," said Harry, and he walked out of Hermione's room. Ron stared after him and shook his head.

"He needs to sort out his priorities," he said to himself and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          When Hermione woke up she felt a sharp pain in her head. She opened her eyes slowly, unable to remember anything that happened. She looked around slowly and found herself to be in a prisoner's cell. It looked like one out of the movie "Gladiator". She got up slowly and grabbed the bars on the doors and shook them roughly, gaining nothing but a complete feeling of helplessness. As if the bars rang a bell she remembered what had happened. She backed up against the wall and sank to the floor shaking with fear. She shouldn't have left Hogwarts. Hermione looked at a dark doorway a good distance away from the cell. She saw someone slowly approach, covered by a black cloak.

"Hermione, how nice to see you again. You've been out like a light for the past 3 hours," said a voice from under the cloak she recognized as Mike's.

"Why did you do this?" she asked coldly.

"Because evil rules the world, baby," he said, and she was briefly reminded of Draco Malfoy.

"Evil doesn't rule the world, it just pesters it," she shot back.

"Ouch. Watch what you say, Hermione. Torturing is an activity I enjoy," he drawled out.

"Why you mother-"

"Watch it Granger," he interrupted, taking out his wand. Hermione clamped her mouth shut and stared at him.

"We don't want to have to kill you. After all, a dead hostage is no hostage at all…" he continued.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him with disgust.

"You are Harry Potter's friend. When he sees you are missing he will go looking for you. Right into our trap," he said.

"Well, you got the wrong hostage. He won't go looking for me. He hates me."

"You better hope he comes or it's your neck instead."

"But you know Harry, he's stupid enough to come," she said quickly.

"Pray that he does." Mike turned around swiftly and left. She looked down at her hands and cried. If Harry came he would be killed and god knows she loves him with all her heart. Instead of praying for her life she was going to pray he didn't come to rescue her. After all, she knew she wasn't worthy of it. Not after what she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Harry didn't sleep at all that night. He couldn't get his mind off her. He wondered if she was in any danger. If anyone hurt her he would kill them, even if he got sent to Azkaban. It didn't matter without her. He would stay in Azkaban for 1,000 years just to have her safe and sound. This revelation to himself startled him. He looked around his room and frowned. Sleep was out of the question so he got up and dressed in his Hogwarts. He went down to the common room to wait for Ron. He waited three hours until finally, at 9 A.M., Ron came down the staircase looking refreshed. Harry felt quite the opposite.

"Harry, I thought you were at breakfast," said Ron, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"No, I've been waiting here since 6 in the morning. I didn't want to go to the Great Hall by myself," said Harry. They walked to the Great Hall in silence, aware there was someone missing who was supposed to walk between them. _Hermione_.

          Harry sat down next to Ginny Weasley, who was eating toast and reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled at him, putting down the magazine. Harry just waved at her and picked up a piece of sausage. Sensing there was something wrong she looked at Ron. Ron was trying hard to look at though he didn't notice her staring at him.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked, looking from Harry to Ron. They remained quiet and she spoke again.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked. Harry dropped his sausage and looked at her. Realization dawned on her. Sad to say it was the wrong realization.

"She's dead? She killed herself? OH MY GOD!" Ginny was about to throw a fit when Ron got up and clamped a hand over her mouth, dragging her out of the Great Hall. Harry stared after them and tried to grin at the people that were around him, trying to discourage what Ginny said. Just then the mail arrived and everyone looked up as usual. Harry saw a strange black owl flutter in and wondered whose it was. It was a few seconds before Harry realized it was for him. The owl landed with a thud on his empty plate. Again, he attracted stares. He ignored the people who were staring, though didn't blame them. It was such a _weird_ owl. Harry untied the letter on the owl's leg and read the outside of the envelope it said:

To: Mr. Harry Potter

From: Do You Really Want To Know?!

          In any other circumstance he would've thought this was a hilarious way to write an anonymous letter, but now was not the time. He got up and rushed out of the Great Hall, ramming into Ron who was coming back in. Harry grabbed Ron by the shirt and dragged him out with him. They didn't realize Draco Malfoy was following them. Harry kicked open the door of an empty classroom and pushed Ron inside, closing the door and leaning against it.

"What's the big idea?!" yelled Ron furiously.

"I got a mysterious letter," said Harry quietly.

"You think it's from Hermione?" asked Ron, his anger fading away quickly.

"I don't know."

"Well, open it already," said Ron impatiently.

          Harry looked down at the envelope and hoped it was from Hermione, though something told him Hermione would not write herself in as anonymous when mailing something to him or Ron. He tore the envelope open and read aloud:

Potter:

          We have your little girlfriend, Hermione Granger. If you want her to live you will have to come and get her. Don't send the ministry with you or anybody who worked for it or its curtains for Hermione. Let the games begin.

Signed,

Anonymous

          Inside was a map of a place Harry had studied a while back. The place was called Eves Hollow. It was an odd wizarding place where only the darkest witches and wizards lived. Harry had heard that the most tragic freak accidents in the world have happened there. He knew Hermione was in big time trouble. Harry didn't care about his own safety, he was determined to save her.

"She's kidnapped in Eves Hollow. We have to save her," he said.

"Are you kidding? I could go, but you? You're hated there! They'll kill you and use your bones to start a fire!"

"I'm going. Oh, and you can't start a fire with bones, Ron," said Harry, grinning. 

"That's not my point! This is obviously a trap you-know-who set up for you. He wants to take another hack at you!" argued Ron.

"He's not going to kill me. He's tried to kill me for about 5 or 6 years and hasn't achieved anything. It's obvious we're dealing with a character like Dr. Evil in Austin Powers," said Harry.

"Part one or two?"

"Either part, he's still an idiot."

"And let me guess, you're Austin?"

"I guess. I mean, didn't he escape Dr. Evil?"

"Yeah, but who am I, then?"

"Fat Bastard," said Harry, holding in a fit of laughter. Ron gaped at him.

"Am not!" said Ron, indignantly.

"Or you could be Number 2," said Harry.

"Shut up already. Let's get down to business," said Ron.

"You're right, let's go."   

          Harry pulled open the door and in stumbled Draco, who had been listening in on their conversation. Draco looked from Ron to Harry, trying hard to maintain a neutral expression. Ron and Harry looked shocked, then worried, and then homicidal. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?!" yelled Ron.

"Listening to your conversation," replied Draco coolly.

"Eavesdropping," said Harry.

"Don't use that word. It sounds messy," said Draco.

"Which fits you perfectly," shot Ron.

"Exactly how much of the conversation did you hear, Malfoy?" asked Harry, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Enough to know Granger is kidnapped at Eves Hollow."

"Why don't you just forget what you heard and go back to your common room?!" yelled Ron, furious with Malfoys intrusion.

"Because I'm coming with you," replied Draco.

"What?" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"I said I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," said Harry, shaking his head.

"Potter, do you want me to tell the whole school that you and Ron are playing hooky to save Granger when you knew perfectly well you should have informed the teachers about that letter?" 

"You wouldn't" said Ron.

"Try me." There was a long pause.

"Fine. You can come with us," said Harry reluctantly.

"Why do you want to come with us anyway?" asked Ron. Draco looked at him blankly.

"Well, because I want to be a hero for a change."

"Bullshit. You like Hermione, don't you?"

"Do not."

"Sorry Draco, Hermione's taken. Harry is going to ask her to be his girlfriend, aren't you Harry?"

"Maybe," said Harry, reddening.

"We're wasting precious time, lets go," said Draco.

"Ok," said Harry, glad for a chance to escape the conversation.

"Wait, what's the plan?" asked Ron.

"Well, we'll meet back here in an hour to take off in our brooms from that window," said Harry, pointing to a rather large window across the room. 

"Yes sir," said Draco mockingly.

"Pack a duffel bag with necessary things only. We don't want to carry heavy loads," continued Harry, ignoring Malfoy.

"Ok, lets go," said Ron, and they all walked out, each taking a separate route.

          Harry walked down the empty hallway quickly. In his heart he was happy that he had received that letter from that person, whoever that was. He knew this all had something to with Voldemort. He was ready to face him once more, no matter what it took. He took a sharp turn and crashed into Cho, who was obviously waiting for him, arms crossed. 

"Harry, you left so suddenly. What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Harry plainly.

"Nothing? That didn't look like nothing," Cho said with an attitude.

"Cho, I don't have time for this. Hermione-"

"Oh, so that's what this is about! That muggle-born know-it-all!" she interrupted.

"You have serious issues you need to sort out," said Harry, glaring at her.

"I refuse you moon over her like she were your girlfriend! In fact, I refuse you to be near her at all!"

"You think that?"

"Yes."

"Really? Are you sure about what you just said?" said Harry, looking at her with utter distaste.

"I'm sure."

"I've been waiting for you to say that for years. You want to know a secret?" said Harry, smiling sweetly at her.

"Sure," said Cho, taking his arm.

"You know that dance next week? The one for the sixth years?"

"Yeah."

"The one we're going to together?"

"Yeah, get on with it already," she said giggling.

"Forget about it," he said, and yanked himself out of her grip.

"What! But we're supposed to go together! We're the couple of the year!" she whined.

"Oh well," said Harry, and he continued his walk down the hall. Cho gaped after him and after he disappeared from sight, gave out a scream. She collapsed against a wall and screamed some more.

"Hermione Granger will pay for this! I will get revenge if it's the last thing I ever do!" she screamed out into an empty hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Harry entered the empty common room and found Ron already marching down the stairs, duffel bag at hand. He tossed it onto the couch and turned to face Harry, who was wearing a grin.

"What happened to you?" asked Ron curiously.

"I just dumped Cho."

"Congratulations!" said Ron, shaking Harry's hand.

"Yeah, thank you."

"What happened though? Did she say something to make you mad?" 

"Yes, she insulted Hermione."

"Thank god for that."

"You're weird, Ron."

"Why? Because my two best friends are finally going to hook up?"

"You don't know that."

"I can feel it. You two are like Romeo and Juliet, Ren and Stimpy, Jack Dawson and Rose, Julia Roberts and-"

"Ok Ron, I get the point. It's all up to Hermione whether we hook up," said Harry, chuckling.

"Whatever. Now, go upstairs and pack, quickly."

          Harry nodded once and ran upstairs. He threw open the door and pulled a duffel bag from under his bed, stuffing it with necessary items. He closed it up and swung it over his shoulder running back downstairs. Ron was already holding the portrait open. They leapt out and ran to the classroom where they agreed to meet Malfoy. They opened the classroom and found Malfoy sitting on one of the desks, arms crossed and black duffel bag next to him.

"Hello," he said.

"Damn, you got here quick," said Harry panting.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you," said Malfoy, standing and walking up to them.

"What?" asked Ron, afraid to ask.

"Did you know that Eves Hollow is dragon country?" he said, smiling.

"Umm…no. What does that have to do with anything?" asked Harry.

"Well, there's a very big chance we might get our legs charred when we are flying over them so…"

"So what?"

"So we have to wear leather pants," he finished.

"You're kidding," said Harry.

"I have three pairs here for us to wear," said Malfoy. He took the pants out of his duffel bag and handed a pair to Ron.

"No! No way!" said Ron, backing off.

"You know Weasley, legs are not the only thing they can char off. You want to have children, don't you?" Malfoy said, concealing a grin.

"Give me those," said Ron, snatching the pair out of his grip.

"Thought you'd want them, Weasley. How about you Potter?" said Malfoy, rounding on Harry.

"Ok, I'll wear them," said Harry, also taking a pair.

          They each took a corner of the room and pulled them on with effort. They turned out to be skin tight and actually very sexy. Malfoy grinned at the uncomfortable looks of Harry and Ron. They each picked up their brooms and duffel bags and headed to the window.

"Malfoy, why do you own leather pants?" asked Ron.

"Girls just love them," he replied, and they took off into the afternoon sky.

**To Be Continued**

**(A/N: There you go leather pants and Malfoy. My favorite combination. If you want the next chapter I'm going to have to start asking for more reviews, at least 30 before I post again. This chapter took me a week to write and I would appreciate at least 30 reviews. And remember, if you want to be informed when there is an update, leave your e-mail address in your review.)**


	9. The White Room

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. Malfoys_Girlfriend)

Chapter 9:

(This Chapter is Rated R)

Hermione felt awful and was starting to get hungry. She estimated that it was 24 hours since she last ate. She looked around the cell again and thought about how stupid she had been to trust a complete stranger. Had she really been that desperate? One thing was for certain, the old Hermione was back, though not completely. Her cleverness still needed to return. She felt there were a million ways out of this situation but couldn't think of a single one. Just when she was about to plan an escape plan she saw a figure once again emerge from the doorway in the distance. This time it wasn't Mike.

"Granger…" drawled a voice.

"Lucius Malfoy I presume?" she asked.

"Yes indeed. I can see you can recognize the traits of my family," he said with a smirk.

"True. I can see where Draco gets his bastard like attitude," she snapped.

"I advise you to keep your mouth shut. I'm very fond of the Cruciatus Curse."

"Stop with the threats already, they're getting old." Lucius glared at her and opened the cell door. She looked at him quizzically and backed up against the wall.

"No need to back up Granger. I want you to follow me," he said, gesturing her to follow him. Hermione slowly moved towards the door. She gave him one last look and exited. She walked in front of him, his wand poking her back. 

"Where are we going?" she questioned as they walked through the hallway she had previously watched from her cell. 

"Don't be so curious," he answered. Hermione couldn't see his face but she could tell he was smirking. They walked through the hallways, which were old and they had portraits hanging every few inches. They came to a door that was gold and had a snake with red eyes carved in it. Lucius opened the door and inside was the most beautiful room Hermione had ever seen. It was white all around. The walls were white, the bed sheets were white, and the chairs were white. The only thing that wasn't white was the red fire glowing in the (you guessed it) white fireplace. 

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Hermione, turning to face Lucius who still had his wand outstretched.

"This is the room you'll be staying in," he replied simply.

"I thought hostages stayed in the dungeons."

"You're a very special hostage, Granger."

"Why am I so special?" asked Hermione with suspicion.

"Don't you know?" asked Lucius, amused at her questioning.

"The only thing I know I'm here for is to get Harry to come and rescue me."

"If you don't know, I will not tell you."

"Tell me. I have a right to know what you people are going to do to me."

"Here you have no rights. Remember that well." With that Lucius stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione went to try the door knob but, of course, the door was closed. She didn't like what was going on here, not in the least bit. Not that she liked it before she knew she had another purpose, of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Ron, and Draco were flying over Eves Hollow by 5 in the afternoon. They were quite a sight, flying in leather pants. They had been flying for hours and were starting to get annoyed with the wind messing with their hair and their butts were getting cramped.

"Can we take a break, please? I'm tired and hungry and-"

"SHUT UP RON!" yelled Harry and Draco in unison. They had heard the same thing over and over again. Harry was starting to wish he'd left Ron behind.

"Ok, Ok. Sheesh!" said Ron.

"Check the map, Potter. I think we're here," said Draco.

"Ok, let me see…" said Harry. He unfolded the map and looked at it for a moment, then at the ground.

"You're right," said Harry finally.

"Ok, here's the plan. We have to land a little far from the place so they won't spot us," said Draco.

"Ok. Lets land right here," said Harry and the three of them pointed their brooms downward. They landed in the middle of a forest and looked around.

"Err…Harry?" said Ron.

"If you tell me you're hungry again I'll beat you over the head with my broom," said Harry giving Ron a murderous stare.

"No, it's just that…well…where exactly _is_ the place we're looking for and what does it look like?" 

"We don't know Weasley. We haven't seen it yet. It's near, that much I know. We have to get out of the forest and check the map," said Draco.

"I wasn't talking to you," snapped Ron.

"Shut up. Both of you. The way out is that way," said Harry, pointing North. "Are you coming or not?"

Draco and Ron followed Harry through the forest. It didn't take them long to find the end of it, so Draco was right. He was also right that they were close to the place…

"Look! I think this is it!" said Harry. The place looked a lot like Hogwarts. It was an ancient castle made out of a black stone Harry couldn't identify. It had many towers that were so tall they disappeared in the clouds above. They front doors were as tall as two elephants placed one on top of the other. The only thing that this castle had different from Hogwarts was that it had no windows.

"Wait. Let me see the map," said Draco, snatching it from Harry, who was holding it in front of him. In the map it was hard to tell whether the figure that had an X on it was a house or a castle. They now knew that it was a castle. Draco noted that the castle on the map had a snake carved into its front doors. Sure enough, when Draco looked up, the snakes were there, in the same glory as on the map. 

"You're right, Potter. We're here," said Draco.

"Well, let's go and rescue Hermione already!" said Ron, walking up to the castle. Draco yanked him back by the back of his shirt.

"_We can't just go up there and knock on the door!_" hissed Draco.

"True. We'll have to come up with a plan," said Harry.

"Like what? Go in through a window?" asked Ron.

"Weasley, the castle has no windows!" yelled Draco.

"I just thought of a plan!" said Ron.

"Oh Christ help us," said Draco, putting a hand to his forehead.

"We could knock on the door and when they open it, whoever the 'they' are, we'll tell them we are followers of Lord you-Know-Who!" said Ron.

"Potter, hold me back before I kill this mother fucker!" yelled Draco.

"Malfoy, calm down. The lack of food is obviously affecting Ron's brain," said Harry.

"Is not!" said Ron.

"Is too!" said Harry.

"Shut the hell up!" said Draco, gripping his head.

"Malfoy's right, Ron. Shut the hell up," said Harry.

"That went for you too, Potter," said Draco.

"For me? Why?"

"Because you're acting like a five year old," said Draco.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"We are achieving nothing at all by arguing, people!" said Ron.

"Ok, then. Let's think up a plan," said Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione noted her room had no windows, which was very odd. They probably did that to prevent her from escaping, though they could've just put bars on the windows and let her have a view. She walked over to the fireplace and sat in a chair next to it. She looked into the flames that reminded her so much of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. This made her eyes well up with tears so she focused her mind on something else. At that moment the door opened and Mike came in. He was wearing a grin on his face.

"So, Hermione, do you like you room?" asked Mike, walking over to stand behind her chair.

"Why did you give it to me?" she asked, not turning around to meet his stare.

"Why do you think?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it."

"Remember our agreement?" he asked maliciously. At this Hermione bolted up from her chair and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?' she asked nervously, backing up against a wall. He followed her until he was pressed against her body, mouths almost touching.

"You remember what I said I wanted in exchange for you having a place to stay," he said. 

"I'm not going to do it," she said trying to push him off but he was too strong.

"Says who?" he said. He started to kiss her while Hermione struggled to free herself. Mike put up a good fight with her until he finally managed to grip her wrists and pin them over her head.

"Let me go!" she yelled, but he held her yet more forcefully. He began kissing her along the neck while she screamed. He let go of her wrists and grabbed her around the waist. He dragged her onto the bed and laid himself on top of her, breathing heavily. Slowly he began to take off her blouse…

**To Be Continued** (A/N: Evil, aren't I? I am the queen of cliffhangers, which you should know by now. :) Anyways, I want to say that this is both a Harry/Hermione fic and a Draco/Hermione fic. I get lots of people telling me "I'm glad it's a D/H" and "I'm glad it's an H/H" that I don't want to let anybody down. The end of the story WILL be an H/H because I have a sequel I have written called "A Passion for Revenge". It has to be H/H in order for my sequel to work. Funny enough, I wrote the sequel before this story because the sequel was supposed to be the beginning. lol! So now I have to write this story to fit its sequel. And after that sequel there will be another sequel and you'll see why. That's all I'm saying for now. Oh, and I want 30 more reviews before I post again!) 


	10. Voldemort and His Secret Plan

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. Malfoys_Girlfriend)

Chapter 10:

_"Let me go!" she yelled, but he held her yet more forcefully. He began kissing her along the neck while she screamed. He let go of her wrists and grabbed her around the waist. He dragged her onto the bed and laid himself on top of her, breathing heavily. Slowly he began to take off her blouse…_

          At that moment the door opened revealing what Hermione assumed was a Death Eater. He stared for a moment at what was going on and then tried to leave, but Mike stopped him.

"Wait. What do you want?" asked Mike, pushing himself off the bed and straightening his clothes.

"The dark lord wanted to see you, but I guess it can wait," said the death eater nervously.

"Nothing of the Dark Lord's can wait. Where is he?" asked Mike.

"In his study, preparing for the arrival of Harry Potter. He needs you to do something for him."

"Very well," said Mike, giving Hermione a smile and walking out with the Death Eater. She heard the lock click and started to breathe again. She had been holding her breath the whole time and was beginning to get light headed.

          That had been too close. Way too close. What was she going to do if this happened again? She had already demonstrated that she could not defend herself against him. Hermione stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She noticed it was rather large. A person could fit in there. It was also a little deep.

Somebody could fall in…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Harry, Ron, and Draco had been trying to work out a plan but it seemed impossible. They finally agreed to ride their brooms all the way to the top of those towers that seemed endlessly tall. From there they would probably find a door and they would break it open and then they would be inside the castle. 

"Ok, so we got a plan. Let's try it," said Ron.

 "Wait a minute. Don't you think we should wait until night falls completely? Somebody could see us and they could tell Voldemort," said Harry.

"Don't say his name!" yelled Ron.

"Chicken," muttered Draco under his breath.

"What did you call me?"

"Chicken," repeated Draco, looking at Ron innocently.

"Your Daddy's a chicken! He's been kissing the Dark Lords ass!" snapped Ron.

"That's enough out of the two of you!" said Harry.

"Fine, but Weasley's still a chicken."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Harry, fed up with Ron and Draco's bickering.

"Anyways," said Draco regaining his patience, "Let's wait until it's really dark. Potter's right, somebody could spot us." 

"Ok, let's wait," said Ron.

"Do you think Hermione is alive?" asked Harry, dreamily looking up at the castle.

"She has to be. I mean, if she were dead why would the- whoever sent you the note- want you to rescue her?" asked Ron.

"Because the Dark Lord cheats a lot in his game, Weasley," replied Draco.

"True," said Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Inside of the castle, Mike raced through the corridors. Once he reached the door to the study he double checked that his clothes were straight and his hair was right and then knocked on the door three times. There was a brief pause.

"Come in," he heard the Dark Lord say.

          Mike opened the door to the Dark Lord's study quietly and stepped inside. The room was quite a sight, with rows upon rows of books on shelves lining the walls. He knew these were books having to do with countless spells of dark magic. At the very end of the room was a desk, and behind that desk was the Dark Lord. It still gave Mike the creeps to look at him because he resembled the head of a snake with the body of a human being.

"Yes Master?" asked Mike, bowing deeply and slowly approaching the desk.

"Moreno, I have been waiting for your arrival for the past half hour. What held you up?" asked the Dark Lord, reclining in his chair and looking up at Mike with a commanding stare.

"I was performing the task you had requested me to do a while back," responded Mike, looking Voldemort straight in the eye, as revolted as he felt.

"Very good. Did you accomplish anything?"

"No, I was interrupted by a Death Eater and had to quit."

"No more interruptions, then. I want you to perform my task. I need an heir as soon as possible."

"Master, I have been meaning to ask you something," said Mike carefully.

"Ask," said Voldemort.

"Why have you chosen me to be the father of your heir? Or, better yet, why did you choose a mudblood as the mother?"

"I chose you to be the father of my heir because you have many traits I have. She will be the mother because she is has every trait that you are missing to make my heir complete. What made it even more perfect was the fact Granger is one of Potter's closest friends and the object of his affections. It would tear him up to bits emotionally once he gets wind of this."

"Of course, it's the perfect plan. You are truly a genius, Master."

"Thank you, Moreno. You may go now and make my heir."

"Yes Master."

          Mike exited the study with worry. He knew Lord Voldemort wanted an heir, somebody to take over his when he's gone, but he had been hoping he would be the one to inherit the throne. He was starting to have doubts about fathering a child who would surely take his place as best Death Eater. On the other hand, he would have the glory of his own son being the next Dark Lord instead of Lucius Malfoy's son, who, to his opinion, was not worthy for this type of honor. This made him feel a little better and he decided he would take another shot with Hermione in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready?" asked Harry to both Ron and Draco, who were mounted on their brooms and ready for take-off.

"Let's go already, Potter! It's dark enough!" said Malfoy.

"Ok, whoever reaches the top first remember: wait up for the rest of us so we can all go inside the castle at the same time," repeated Harry.

"I'm growing old here!" complained Ron. "Let's get a move on before we die."

"Okay. On your mark, get set, GO!" yelled Harry.

          The three brooms took off into the night sky. Higher and higher they went until they disappeared from sight into the clouds. Harry, whose ears were starting to pop, rose higher than all of them. The height of the tower was starting to amaze him. He started to get a little dizzy when he saw the tower finally end. He rose high above it and when he saw the coast was clear, landed on it with a soft thud. He looked around for Ron and Draco, who hadn't arrived yet. All of a sudden he heard a loud whooshing noise and looked behind him. Draco had landed right next to him with a marveled look on his face.

"Damn, we're high," said Draco.

"Draco, how can we get high if there's no weed?" joked Harry.

"I meant we're high up in the air, idiot," said Draco, walking over to the edge and looking over.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry, walking over to where Draco stood and peered over the edge.

"Right behind you," answered Ron.

"Ron, what took you so long?" asked Harry.

"A bird ran into me and almost knocked me off my broom."

"How can a bird knock you off your broom?" asked Draco.

"Man, this wasn't any ordinary bird. It looked like Millicent Bulstrode with wings," said Ron, shivering with horror.

"Are you trying to make us all sick?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm just painting a picture."

"Well you're an awful artist," said Draco.

"Ok, people. Let's get inside," said Harry, looking towards a trap door that was in the middle of the floor of the tower.

          Draco walked over to it and yanked it open. He looked surprised it wasn't locked and looked down at it, looking like he expected a Death Eater to jump out. Harry slowly made his way to where Draco stood and also peered down, followed by Ron, who shook his head at the both of them.

"Why are you shaking your head, Weasley?" asked Draco.

"Is that a ladder leading to the bottom?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Harry.

"What if there are Death Eaters down at the bottom waiting for us to climb down?"

"Well then that's a chance we'll have to take," said Malfoy, beginning to climb down.

"Malfoy, wait! What if Ron's right?" yelled Harry down the trapdoor.

"Stop being chicken, Potter!" yelled Malfoy back up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm climbing down," said Harry to Ron and swung his leg over and started to climb down.

"I'm going to hate myself for this!" said Ron and followed Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Professor McGonagall walked swiftly through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Never in the history of the school had a student missed her class without her knowing of their whereabouts. She was ready to give Potter and Weasley a good scolding for missing out on an important lesson. She said the password and walked through the open portrait hole flashing a look at Fred and George Weasley who were on the floor playing explosive snap. When they saw her heading towards the boy's staircase they exchanged a glance and quickly scrambled off the floor. 

"Professor McGonagall, wait," said Fred, rushing to catch up with her.

"Yes George?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"No, it's Fred," said George and shot an annoyed glance to George who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh, yes. Sorry Fred. Now, what is it you want to tell me and hurry up, I need to have a talk with your brother and Potter," she said.

"Yeah, well…that's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about, Professor," said George.

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowing already it was nothing good.

"They're gone," said Fred simply.

"I beg your pardon?" said Professor McGonagall, thinking she had heard wrong.

"They're gone. We went looking for them all over the school. We asked around and Cho told us Harry lost his marbles and stormed out on her. That's the last they've seen of him. Professor?" asked George, watching as the color slowly drained from her face.

"Are you alright?" asked Fred.

"Yes, I'm quite alright," she said faintly and walked out of the common room.

"ALBUS!" she yelled as soon as the portrait was shut behind her, running crazily down the hallways. She ran by classrooms and the teachers all poked their heads out, watching her sprint away like a wild skrewt were after her. They were all so surprised they ran after her, including Snape who, for once in his life, looked worried.

"Minerva!" yelled Snape, grabbing her by the arm as soon as he caught up to her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Potter…Weasley…gone," she managed to say before fainting dead away into Professor Snape's arms. 

**To Be Continued** **** Notes to People: urevil: I hope you liked this chapter. Voldemort is in it but I can tell you he won't have a romance with anyone. It's just too sick… Ellie: Don't worry, I won't go any higher than R. R is my limit. I don't write slash fiction. Meriadoc: Ron doesn't have much of a personality because I don't really like him. I mean, he's ok but not someone who I'd want to focus my full attention on. Great Plague: Mixing comedy and dark stuff is a hard job but somebody's got to do it! Sarcasticbabe: This is going to have an ending but another problem will evolve in the sequel. Starr: FINALLY someone brings up the electronics! The reason that the computer worked at Hogwarts was because Voldemort enchanted it to work there. It's dark magic. Jessica Starr: Another question I have been waiting to be asked. The leather is supposed to protect you against burns. It's enchanted. It's not a thing from my imagination, actually it's from Cassandra Claire's story "Draco Sinister". I give all credit of that idea to her. (A/N: Wow! I got double the reviews I asked for! Spectacular! Thank you so much for those who reviewed. Sorry this chapter took so long but I had a History test I had to study for (I got a 92 percent! Hooray!). Anyways, remember: if you want to know when this story is updated leave your E-mail in your review and I'll E-mail you when I update it. Also, if you have a story on Fanfiction.net tell me and I'll most likely go read it (some people already know that since they've seen my reviews on their stories). I don't usually flame unless it's these really messy people who don't know what quotation marks are and have excessive spelling mistakes. I said EXCESSIVE, I won't flame for a couple of mistakes. After all, we're only human. I make mistakes too and I can understand that. If I really love your story I will mention it in my authors note so that everyone will know how great it is. This is starting NOW. So tell me about your stories! Oh, and review please!) 


	11. And The Rescue Continues...

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. Malfoys_Girlfriend)

Chapter 11:

          Hermione brushed her mind away from jumping into the fireplace. Was she crazy? She had already hurt her friends enough by running away and now they have to rescue her in the Dark Lords castle. She had done enough harm for the moment. Hermione tried to think happy thoughts, like she did the time Harry had to face Lord Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts. Somehow, happy thoughts were clouded by ones of Harry being tortured to death. How was this all going to end? She had started all of this, and the thought of that upset her more than anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you see the end of this ladder?" asked Harry, looking down at Draco,

 who was still making his way down. They had been climbing down for at least 20 minutes and the end seemed nowhere in sight.

"For the last time, no! I'll tell you when I see it!" yelled Draco, exasperated.

"Stop yelling! They'll hear us!" yelled Ron.

"They'll hear you too if you yell like you were just a moment ago!" hissed Harry.

"Shut up!" said Draco, looking down again.

"Are we there yet?" asked Harry again.

"No. Potter, why are you being so impatient?"

"You would be too if you had Ron's butt waving in your face!" said Harry crossly.

"I have it worse! I have YOUR butt waving in my face!" yelled Draco.

"I don't have a butt in my face," said Ron, in a cheery voice. Harry and Draco groaned loudly and made their way further down until…

"We're here! We made it to the bottom!" said Draco, with sheer relief in his voice.

"Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! Now get off so I can get off!" said Harry.

          All three of them stepped to the floor and looked around. They found themselves in a hallway where the walls were made out of stone and torches hung every few feet. Other than that, they were alone. 

"No Death Eaters, no Voldemort," said Harry suspiciously.

"We're just lucky or they were expecting us to ram the front door down," said Draco.

"I don't like it. Something is very off beam here," said Ron.

"Let's just get out of this hallway and look around. If our luck lasts we can find a hint as to where Hermione is and get out of here," said Harry, and they made their way down the hall. Well, maybe it was up, but they wouldn't have a clue, now would they?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minerva, explain yourself," said Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting calmly behind his desk. Professor McGonagall had come around a few minutes after she fainted and she and Severus Snape were now sitting in chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

"Albus, I was heading to the Gryffindor tower to tell off Harry and Ron for missing my important lecture when I was stopped by the Weasley twins. They told me they were gone!" said Minerva, tears springing up in her eyes.

"I should have known," said Professor Dumbledore with a chuckle. 

"You should have known what?" asked Snape.

"I should have known they would go after Hermione."

"After Hermione? But they don't even know where she is!" said Minerva.

"Harry probably got a ransom from somebody or, I hope, a letter from Hermione which they backtracked," said Dumbledore.

"But if he didn't get a letter and he got a ransom from somebody, could that be from You-Know-Who?" asked Minerva, going slightly paler than she already was.

"I'm afraid to say this, but it could be possible," said Dumbledore, sadness visible in his elderly eyes.

"Ohh," said Minerva, and she started to cry. Snape put an arm around her comfortingly. They all knew it was actually a plot from Voldemort but none of them dared to speak it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Harry, Ron, and Draco made it to a hallway where there were several doors. They had been walking around for hours and it was a relief to actually find a room. They each gave each other a look and turned to face the closest door.

"Well, should we open it?" asked Ron, who was the one gripping the doorknob.

"I guess," said Harry.

"Idiots," whispered Draco and shoved Ron away. He took out his wand and violently kicked the door open. He jumped into the room and waved his wand around madly.

"I got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it!" Draco yelled. He slowly put his wand back in his robes when he realized the room was empty. He turned to face Ron and Harry, who were blue in the face from trying hard not to laugh.

"Very…tacky," said Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"Ha ha," said Draco sarcastically. "At least did something instead of standing around and looking stupid."

"We were trying to think up a plan in case there were Death Eaters in there. But I've got to give you credit, that was a good plan. Almost like 'Charge!'" said Harry. Ron was rolling on the floor in a mad fit of laughter.

"It was a good plan," said Draco, sheepishly. 

"I wish I had a camera! That was a Kodak moment!" said Ron when his laughter started to diminish.

"Whatever," said Draco.

          They realized they stood in a bedroom that was very interesting. It had Slytherin and looked homey and welcoming. There was a nice bed with overstuffed pillows, a comfy armchair by a warm fireplace, and a huge chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling.

"Interesting," said Ron, looking around.

"I'm tired. I'm going to rest here for awhile," said Harry, throwing himself on the bed.

"Potter, are you crazy?! For all you know, this could be You-Know-Who's bedchamber!" said Draco, outraged.

"Well, he has a nice room. I'll give him credit for that much," said Harry, putting his arm over his eyes.

"Look, we have to find Hermione. While we're here sitting in a comfy room in the Dark Lords castle she could be cold and hungry in the dungeon," said Ron, and this made Harry bolt into a sitting position. 

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking," said Harry, and he jumped off the bed, the three of them exiting the room and closing the door firmly behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          She ran down the halls swiftly and found herself coming to a dead end. She let out an ear piercing scream in horror of what was chasing after her. She turned her back to the wall and watched the figure approach slowly, teasingly slow.

"What do you want?" she cried out, tears running down her cheeks.

"You can never abandon me. That's impossible…" said the figure. She noticed the figure wasn't human, but more of a black blob. This scared her further.

"Who are you?" she breathed, fear rising alarmingly in her body.

"I'm something you will hate. I'm something you will try in vain to avoid. But most of all I'm what you are most scared of, Hermione Granger," said the blob, giving a mirthless laugh. 

"What?" said Hermione, confused. She had been very good at solving riddles but this one was one she did not want to solve.

"I'm your future. You will suffer…"

"No!"

"You will cry…"

"No!"

"You will lose everything…"

"No I won't!"

"You'll never be the same again…"

"No!" Hermione screamed one last time and her eyes snapped open. It took her awhile to realize she was in bed and that it had all been a nightmare. She sat up slowly and realized she was drenched in sweat. Not only that but she was completely naked….

Cliffhanger!

(A/N: Another cliffhanger! This one is the best yet!!!!! I'm the queen of cliffies *does a victory dance*. This fic took me a long time because I had the dreaded disease called writers block *watches everyone's face turn to one of horror*. Yes people I got writers block but it's not contagious, don't worry! ;) Anyways, review, as always and please give me suggestions! Especially Golden Silence who rocks at writing fanfictions! Read her stories, they are totally great and you will not be disappointed!)


	12. About P. Diddy, Ludicris, and Usher

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. Malfoys_Girlfriend)

Chapter 12:

_"No!" Hermione screamed one last time and her eyes snapped open. It took her awhile to realize she was in bed and that it had all been a nightmare. She sat up slowly and realized she was drenched in sweat. Not only that but she was completely naked…_

            She screamed again. A scream of utter terror and foreboding and her eyes snapped open once more (A/N: Gotcha!!!! Ha Ha Ha! You thought I would let that happen to her? I had you going for a good while, though. I'm evil!!!). She realized she was fully clothed and her bed sheets were twisted around her, like she threw a fit in bed. She sat up and gripped a stitch in her chest. She was breathing hard and she felt relieved that those two instances were only a dream. In her heart, she felt that something awful was going to happen to her if Harry didn't rescue her in time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry, Ron, and Draco were still navigating the castle and opening doors (well, Draco opening doors and yelling "I've got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it" while Ron and Harry watched in amusement). They were starting to grow suspicious that they had not encountered any Death Eaters. Surely they had to have known Harry was in here. What were they playing at? It was probably a sneaky trick from Voldemort.

"We ain't going nowhere! We ain't going nowhere, we can't be stopped now! 'Cause it's Bad Boys for Life!" sang Ron. Instead of walking down the hallways he was dancing a P. Diddy style dance and singing Bad Boys. Draco and Harry, who were walking behind Ron, watched in horror.

"Hey Draco?" said Harry, over Ron's voice.

"What?"

"Have you read that book called 'One Flew over the Cuckoos Nest?'?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Draco, looking pensive for a moment. "Oh, I get it!" 

"Do you know any muggle songs?' asked Harry.

"Yeah. That one by Ludicris, called 'Fantasy'."

"That song is sick."

"I bet your buddy Ron knows it."

"Bet he doesn't," said Harry.

"Ok then. Let's ask him."

"Yo! Ron!" yelled Harry. Ron stopped singing and dancing.

"What?" he asked, looking from Harry to Draco.

"Do you know that song by Ludicris?" asked Draco.

"Which song?"

"Fantasy?"

"Hell yeah. I also know 'Roll Out' and 'Southern Hospitality'," said Ron, proudly.

"Sing 'Fantasy'," said Draco, already grinning a very wicked grin. Harry was open mouthed and had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Ok," said Ron. He cleared his throat. "I wanna l-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" said Harry, covering his ears. Draco burst out laughing and Ron looked plainly amused.

"Look, Potter. Do YOU know any muggle songs?" asked Draco.

"Yes," said Harry crossly. 

"Sing one then!" said Ron.

"Ok."

"Go ahead. The floor is yours," said Draco, stepping away from Harry for emphasis.

"You remind me of a girl that I once knew. See her face whenever I, I look at you. Wouldn't believe all of the things she put me through. This is why I just can't get with you," sang Harry merrily. Draco and Ron scrunched up their faces in disgust.

"Shut up Potter!" yelled Draco.

"What? I like that song!" said Harry.

"Usher is very ashamed at you, Harry!" scolded Ron.

"You could have cracked a mirror!" added Draco.

"Or an ear drum!" Ron said.

"Or somebody could have shown you their butt crack in a perfect example of mooning," said Draco.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" said Harry.

            They continued to argue heatedly when a scream broke the silence that had been around them. Both Draco and Ron turned to look at Harry, who had gone deathly pale and looked like he would pass out. Then, another scream erupted. 

"It's coming from over there," said Ron, pointing a finger down one of the corridors.

"It's Hermione! They're torturing her! Let's go!" said Harry, bolting down the hallway. Draco and Ron followed close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hermione paced up and down her room. After the dream she had she wasn't about to fall asleep again. She stopped in front of the door that let to the hallway. Frantically, she grabbed the doorknob and started to shake the door, willing it to open. The more she shook it, the less hope she got of getting out. All of a sudden the door gave in to her shoving and opened. The door opened so quickly it knocked her to the floor. Her head hit the cold marble and she passed out.

"Way to go, Harry!" said Ron. "You knocked her dead."

            Harry threw himself by her side and picked up her warm body. Despite all the anger he felt towards her leaving, he hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Draco watched this all the while from the doorway. When he saw him kiss her, as innocent as it was, it boiled jealousy inside of him. He couldn't understand why he felt this way, but he did. He watched Harry pick her up and carry her over to the bed, placing her gently on it. 

"Hermione!" said Harry, desperately. "Wake up!"

"Hmmm?" mumbled Hermione, lazily opening her eyes. When she caught a glimpse of Harry's face she froze. Harry could see emotions playing on her face like a movie. First surprise, then relief, and finally, panick. "You shouldn't have come here!" she practically yelled out.

"Nice greeting," mumbled Draco. Hermione sat up to look at Draco, still standing in the doorway. She laughed and Draco, Harry, and Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh my god! I must've fallen asleep again! I mean, why would Draco come with you guys to rescue me?" she said, laughing again.

"Err, Hermione, you're not dreaming," said Harry slowly.

"Of course I am!" she said, but her smile had faded notably.

"No you're not," said Ron. She looked up to look at Ron and was as surprised to see him as she was to see Draco.

"Harry, we have to get out of here! Quick!" said Hermione, scrambling to her feet.

"Well, get on something a bit warmer. You'll freeze in that," said Draco. He was right. Hermione was wearing a short, pink nightie. The kind you would get at a naughty lingerie store.

"Ohh. Right,' said Hermione, blushing slightly. She ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Is she normally this outgoing?" asked Draco.

"No, she's the calm type," said Ron.

            Hermione emerged from the bathroom at that moment. She was dressed in blue jeans and a pink blouse, which wasn't very warm looking at all. 

"Let's go before they catch us," said Hermione. The four of them walked towards the door when about 10 Death Eaters flooded in. All four of them put their hands in the air as the Death Eaters pointed their wands at them. They were surrounded. 

To Be Continued…

(A/N: Another cliffie! I love cliffies! I'm an evil author, but you must admit, I am the Queen of Cliffhangers. Anyways, I have been asked if I need a beta reader. Well, here is your chance to read the chapters before they are published! If you want to be my beta reader, send me an E-mail at neon_color87@hotmail.com and tell me your name, age, and your e-mail address. Also, tell me a bit about yourself, like if you have ever Beta read before, if you have any stories on the Internet, and most importantly, why you want to Beta read my story. Believe it or not I don't have a Beta reader and I've never had one. I correct my own stories. I am a very good friend of spell check and grammar check.  Anyways, I will pick one person. Deadline is December 24th! Send those e-mails!)


	13. The Scrunchy

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. Malfoys_Girlfriend)

Chapter 12:

_"Let's go before they catch us," said Hermione. The four of them walked towards the door when about 10 Death Eaters flooded in. All four of them put their hands in the air as the Death Eaters pointed their wands at them. They were surrounded. _

            All of a sudden Draco pulled his wand out, as fast as a whip. He pointed it at the death eaters and grinned. Harry and Ron looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Oh no," said Harry quietly.

"Here he goes again…" whispered Ron.

"I've got a wand people! And I'm not afraid to use it!" yelled Draco proudly. The death eaters stared at him out of sunken eyes. Then, startlingly, they broke out in a frenzy of laughter. 

"Kid, you really thought that would stop us?" said a death eater, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. 

"Umm… well… It wasn't supposed to make you laugh," said Draco embarrassedly.

"Shut up and follow us, all of you," said a rather chubby death eater. Hands raised, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione followed them out the door. They were led to the dungeon Hermione had previously been in. Hermione noticed, though, that they were being led to an isolated part of the dungeons. The cells were more like rooms with metal walls, not bars. On the doors there were little windows, allowing you to see the hallways.

"Ok, you and you! Get in this room," said they chubby death eater, pointing to Hermione and Draco. 

"Wait just a damn second! Why do I have to be in a cell with Miss Know-It-All?" said Draco, crossing his arms defiantly across his muscular chest.

"Because we said so," said a death eater twice the size of Draco.

"Of course!" said Draco, through gritted teeth. Draco's wand was taken away and he walked inside after Hermione. The door was shut abruptly behind them. Hermione ran to the door and stared through the little window at Harry and Ron being led away, until she saw no more. She turned to face Draco who had taken a seat on a nearby bench.

"What?" asked Draco, who Hermione had been staring at for a good 5 minutes.

"Aren't you gonna think up a cunning plan to get us out of here?" asked Hermione.

"There is no way we are going to escape a cell made out of solid metal."

"Why do I even bother?" asked Hermione to herself. She went to sit on the bench, scoting as far away from Draco as humanly possible.

"So, why did you come to rescue me?"

"Because Potter and Weasley are not Dark Arts wise."

"Oh."

"You seem lost for words Hermione," said Draco. Hermione looked at him like he had just grown rabbit's ears. 

"You said my name?"

"Yeah. Don't get used to it, though." Hermione smiled at him. After a while she began fiddling with her hair. She thought it looked like a mess so she took out the scrunchy. It fell and she made a move to pick it up and so did Draco. Their hands touched briefly and Hermione snapped hers away. She straightened up and stared at the scrunchy that was now in Draco's hand. 

"You dropped this," said Draco, what was obvious. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Hermione found she could not tear her eyes away from him. It was like an invisible magnet was pulling them together and pretty soon their lips touched. What was a sweet and innocent kiss became a passionate and emotional kiss. Hermione pulled away, breathless, and looked down at her hands. She soon became aware of something that was deliciously arousing…

"You're wearing leather pants," she whispered.

"Yeah. Do you like them?" he asked, innocently.

"Yes," said Hermione and, surprising herself and Draco, jumped on him and kissed him some more. The bench wasn't wide enough for them to do their ministrations so they fell on the floor, madly kissing and groping at each other…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry sat on a bench in another cell, far away from Hermione and Draco's. If Harry had known what was going on in their cell he would be more worried about breaking Draco's neck. Ron was singing again and break dancing which, Harry had to admit, was impressive. 

"I've been so many places! I've seen so many faces! But nothing compares to these blue and yellow, purple hills! I've climbed the highest mountain! Once or twice, but whose countin'? But nothing compares to these blue and yellow, purple hills!" sang Ron merrily.

"Stop Ron!" yelled Harry.

"Stop, in the name of love! Before you break my heart!"

"You're driving me crazy!"

"You drive me crazy! I just can't sleep! I'm so excited, I'm in too deep! Ohhh, crazy! But it feels alright! Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!" sang Ron, dancing around.

"Ron, be quiet!" yelled Harry at the top of his lungs.

"Oh crap! I can't think of a song that has 'be quiet' in it!" said Ron, and he sat down next to Harry.

"Why have you all of a sudden decided to be a pain in the ass?" asked Harry.

"I haven't. I'm just practicing because I want to be a rapper and meet P. Diddy and shag lil' Kim," said Ron. Harry laughed despite himself. He couldn't imagine Ron turning ghetto.

"You have major issues, Ron," said Harry.

"I know. But not as major as Lord You-Know-Who's," said Ron.

"He's a psycho. Shut up!" said Harry, before Ron started to sing again.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Ron.

"Well, we'll just have to come up with a good plan. Something very sneaky."

"We can hit one of those idiot death eaters over the head when they walk in."

"With what?"

"With a piece of wood we could rip off this old bench," said Ron, patting the bench.

"For once you have a high-quality idea. I'm astonished," said Harry.

            They got up and started to pull at one of the wooden planks on the bench. They tried for a good 20 minutes until one of them gave out. Harry stared at the plank that was detached and frowned.

"Now what?" asked Ron, puzzled as to why Harry had that expression. 

"It's too big."

"Then we'll chop it in half." said Ron. "Hold it like that so I can chop it in half like those karate dudes."

"But-"

"Yaw!" yelled Ron snapping the board with his head. 

"Damn," said Harry, staring at Ron. "You scare me, Ron."

"No I don't."

"No wonder you act like a complete idiot. Chopping wooden boards with your head has caused you brain damage."

"Well, it's chopped, isn't it? Now get behind the door. I'll tell you when I see a death eater coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hermione couldn't believe what she had done. Had she just slept with Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy, and it had been good? She reached down to cover herself more. They were lying on the floor with Draco's cloak covering them. Her head was resting on his chest and she looked up at him with admiring eyes. Draco didn't notice this, though, because he was fast asleep. He was, truly, a beautiful creature. She felt lucky to have had him, even if for an hour or two.

            She was startled that thoughts of her and Harry together forever were gone. She couldn't see a happy ending with Harry anymore. Hermione felt that she didn't need him and no longer found herself wanting his comfort and love. She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Harry! I see one coming! Get ready!" said Ron. Harry lifted the wooden board and hid. The door slowly opened and a short death eater walked in, carrying what lloked like moldy soup and water. Harry hit him over the head and dropped the board in one swift movement.

"You got him good! Now let's get out!" said Ron, pointing to the door. 

"Wait, one more thing," said Harry. He took the wand the death eater had in his left pocket. They ran out and closed the door behind them.

"Ok, now we have to look for Malfoy and Hermione."

"I think I remember where they are," said Harry and Ron followed him as he navigated the hallway. They walked around for about 10 minutes until they found it.

"This looks like the cell. I think I see Hermione's hair. She's on the floor! Maybe she passed out!" said Ron, panicking. Harry pushed him out of the way hurriedly and muttered the unlocking spell. He threw the door open.

"Hermione we-" began Harry, but the shock of what lay before him was enough to shut him up…

To Be Continued…

(A/N: Oh my God! What's going to happen next! Wait a minute! I'm the author. I should know *grins evilly*. Cliffhanger! I am still the Queen of Cliffhangers and nobody can beat me out! Ha ha! Anyways, I'm trying to reach my goal of 300 reviews or more and by the looks of it I'm almost there. I hope you like this story and it's almost over. At least 2 or 3 more chapters. P.S. This is a Harry/Hermione pairing. This story WILL end up H/Hr.) 


	14. Strange Plot Twist...

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. Malfoys_Girlfriend)

Chapter 14:

_"This looks like the cell. I think I see Hermione's hair. She's on the floor! Maybe she passed out!" said Ron, panicking. Harry pushed him out of the way hurriedly and muttered the unlocking spell. He threw the door open._

_"Hermione we-" began Harry, but the shock of what lay before him was enough to shut him up…_

            Harry stared at her out of shocked eyes. He had to be having a nightmare. How could she do this to him? He walked forward slowly, hoping against hop his eyesight had just gotten worse than it already had. No such luck.

"Oh my gosh Harry! Look at her butt! She has soooo been using it!" said Ron, changing the words from the beginning of "I Like Big Butts".

"Shut up Ron!" said Harry and Hermione in unison. Harry shot Hermione a glare of pure hate and she shrank back involuntarily. Hermione looked at her side, where Draco still lay sleeping.

"How could you? You…you bitch!" stammered Harry.

"Why is this any of your damn business?" shot Hermione. Draco stirred at her side. He opened his eyes lazily and when his eyes adjusted he sat up violently.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?!?" yelled Draco.

            Harry walked out the cell door, not looking back at Ron, who was singing; or at Hermione, who had broken his heart. He walked swiftly down the corridor, not caring anymore if he was caught. Deep inside, he knew this was his entire fault. If he would've just told Hermione how he felt, she would be in love with him. Although, what is bound to happen cannot be stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron, shut up and turn around," said Hermione, picking her clothes off the floor and using one hand to cover herself with the cloak. Draco was already pulling on his pants and was searching madly for his shirt. When they were dressed, they went to search for Harry, who, Hermione calculated, had to be reaching the exit of the castle any minute.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" moaned Hermione.

"Bad things don't just happen to you, Hermione. You look for the bad things," said Ron.

"How so?"

"Well, in second year you went to find out what it was that Harry could hear but no one else could. You found out it was a Basilisk and it froze you."

"It put me in magical stasis. There's a difference."

"Whatever."

"You two have major issues," piped up Draco. Ron grabbed him by the arm muttering 'I need to speak to you' and shoving him into an empty room.

"What's with you, Weasley?" asked Draco, shaking him off. 

"You know what's wrong with me! You knew Harry loved Hermione! Why did you do that!" yelled Ron.

"She obviously doesn't love him if she had 2 hours of bliss with me," drawled Draco.

"Why you-" started Ron, but was cut off sharply when the door was thrown open by a very pissed looking Hermione.

"Are you quite done yet?" she said. "We have to find Harry. Now!"

"Alright already," said Ron, walking out and throwing her the second hateful glare she had received that day. Her eyes welled up and she looked like she was going to burst out crying any minute. 

"Why do they hate me?" she said and, at hearing those words, broke out crying. Draco rushed to her side and hugged her. She didn't just cry about the hateful glares, she cried about everything that had happened to her. She buried her head in his neck and cried. After a while they separated, and Draco cupped her cheeks gently. Then, it all happened so fast it remained a blur in her head. Ron popped into the room screaming for her to get away. She saw a Death Eater grab Ron and another stupefy him. She tried to pull away from Malfoy to go to Ron's side but she realized slowly that his hands that where once on her cheeks, were now on her neck, strangling her.

"Let go, Draco," she choked out as the lack of air started to affect her brain. He gave her a menacing grin and continued to strangle her. He watched amusedly as she turned red, then blue, and finally stopped struggling. He let go of her as she gently toppled to the floor, unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry kept on walking down the corridor as quickly as possible, wondering why the others hadn't caught up to him. He slowed down his pace and listened. He heard, from really far away, screaming. He, being your average hero, broke into a run towards the direction of the scream. He took two sharp turns and ran straight ahead. He saw, down that corridor, a light on in an open room. He walked slowly towards it, quietly as a lion hunting his prey. When he walked into the room he saw three things that shocked him.

            On the floor, next to the door, was Ron who was apparently stupefied. Hermione was laying on the floor, unconscious, eyes open, and paper white, at the feet of Draco Malfoy. Harry looked up slowly to see Malfoy with a wide grin. He was book ended by two death eaters who looked ready to kick ass. Harry gaped at him for a moment, lost for words. He realized briefly that the door behind him shut with a bang.

"Potter," said Draco, glaring at him, "You should have known better than to trust me."

"But I thought-"

"No, Potter. You didn't think or else you would've figured out I was a hoax."

"You're right. I thought you were finally lightening up and it turns out you're a traitor. A cheating piece of scum…"

"I'm not a traitor. I'm faithful to those who have great power and smarter brains then you. This was all the Dark Lord's plan. Hermione was kidnapped by him and I knew all along. I knew he was going to send you the letter. I knew in what room inside the tower she was. I knew everything," said Draco, pacing slowly towards Harry, wand out, "My job was to lead you into the Dark Lord's trap without you noticing. I had to keep you from finding her and lead you into the dungeons and trap you there. She ruined the plan by screaming out during her little dream, so I had to take drastic measures. I called for backup while no one was looking. I arranged for Ron to be stupefied and I choked Hermione with my bare hands. You should have seen her beg and cry."

            Harry made a furious move towards Malfoy and knocked him against a wall. In a second he was caught by the two death eaters and zapped into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry woke up a long time after in a dungeon cell. What he didn't know was that it was the same one Hermione had been in hours ago. He looked around dazed and sat up. He slowly looked to his left and saw Ron, his back against the wall, looking straight at him. He was gazing at Harry with a sad sort of expression that was very unlike Ron. Harry stood up and walked towards Ron, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Ron…"

"What?" he said, taking his eyes off Harry and looking at the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. We're about to die in a few hours and I guess I should be happy, huh?" said Ron with heavy sarcasm.

"Look Ron-"

"No, you look Harry," said Ron, standing up to face Harry, "All I ever do is try to keep out of trouble. I don't know how I always get wound up with the Dark Lord or a dangerous criminal trying to murder me!"

"Sirius was not trying to kill you!"

"He broke my leg very harshly and the blood loss could've killed me!"

"But it didn't, did it? We'll find a way out of this, just like always. We'll sit around the fireplace of the common room a few weeks later and talk about it," said Harry, exasperated.

"You know, Harry, not all stories have a happy ending. This might be the last time you have to face him because you'll die. We're trapped in a metal cage, without wands, and are fully under the control of a Dark Wizard who is trying to take over the world!"

"When the hell did you become so realistic?"

"Since the moment I saw you lying there, knocked out, and realized you were only human. You can't always escape every situation, Harry. There will be a time you will lose painfully-"

"And now is not the time!" finished Harry for him. "I can't die now. Not with you guys with me. I can't give up on you or Hermione. I need to save her!"

"You're not superman! You don't realize that you are living in a fairytale land where you think you're immortal! You try to save us when you can't even cope with yourself!" yelled Ron. He immediately regretted it when a hurt look flashed across Harry's face. He watched Harry slowly retreat to the other side of the cell and lean against the bars, his back to Ron. Ron hesitated for a second and walked towards Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. Harry didn't even bother turning around.

"I'm sorry Harry," apologized Ron, dropping his hand to his side," I overreacted. I'm sure we can escape like we always do."

"No you don't. You're right. Why fight it? I'm going to die anyways. The sooner the better. At least I liberate you of the inconvenience of going on an adventure with me," said Harry.

"No, I swear! Don't give up, please! I mean…I'm still a virgin for Christ's sake! This is like suicide! Ooooh, Virgin Suicides!" said Ron, nodding in approval to himself. Harry turned around and burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you're out of reality again, Ron," said Harry, after his fit of laughter.

"Back to life, back to reality," sang Ron. "I'm glad I won't have to give up my dream."

"You won't. I have a plan to get us out of here."

"What is it?"

"We wait."

"What?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"We wait until Voldemort comes and gets us. I told you he's like Dr. Evil. He'll want me to duel him while the rest of his minions watch. You'll take the chance to sneak out when I do something that takes all the death eaters attention away," said Harry.

"Do you believe that's possible?" asked Ron.

"Yes."

"What if it doesn't work out that way?"

"Then we make a wish and run like hell," said Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Professor McGonagall sat in her room and looked gravely at the papers she was grading. Lately she had felt like she had lost a great part of her life. She missed grading Hermione's excellent papers and missed seeing her hand shoot up in the air to answer her questions. She missed scolding Harry and Ron for talking during her class. Nothing felt the same anymore. For once in her life she wanted to get away from everything and never again have to worry for the kids who she loved.

            On the other hand she didn't miss Draco Malfoy much. It would have been paradise if only he were missing (they found out a few days later that Draco too had disappeared). She didn't like the way he looked at her as if he were superior class, which he wasn't because she was older, smarter, and in a superior class that doesn't get her landed in Azkaban. Deep down, though, she missed him just as much as she missed her other three precious students.

            Professor Dumbledore had sent for the ministry to search all over for them. He suspected that Draco was with Harry and Ron and Hermione was by herself, so there were two different search parties. McGonagall prayed every night that her students would be returned to her safe and sound. She missed them a lot and hoped to see them again even though a different voice in her head told her that this time they might not come back home safe and sound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hermione woke up in what she assumed was a trophy room. It was large and circular and had two bookcases of shelves on each side. She realized lazily that her wrist and ankles were fastened to handcuffs on the wall. She struggled against them and only accomplished to make her wrists sore. She noticed that there was a door opposite where she stood. It slowly opened and a person slowly walked in. Her eyes widened with fear as she realized who it was. The pale face, red eyes-Harry had told her about him…Voldemort.

"Why hello, princess," he said with a snarl. She had a knot in her throat prevented her from speaking, or else she would have made a smart comment. Hermione saw in slow motion as he raised his wand. She knew this was nothing good so she closed her eyes. Voldemort pointed at her with his wand and sneered maliciously…

CLIFFHANGER

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I had finals and they were awful!!! Anyways, this was a big twist of plot, huh? Review and I'll try to post the next chapter quick! Oh… Hello to Samantha G. (a.k.a. Green Jinjo) and GoldenSilence!)


	15. RUN!!!!!!!!

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. Malfoys_Girlfriend)

Chapter 15:

_"Why hello, princess," he said with a snarl. She had a knot in her throat prevented her from speaking, or else she would have made a smart comment. Hermione saw in slow motion as he raised his wand. She knew this was nothing good so she closed her eyes. Voldemort pointed at her with his wand and sneered maliciously…_

          Hermione panicked and thought the worst. How could she die now, tied up and defenseless? She wanted to die fighting. She closed her eyes tighter, if that was possible, expecting to feel any moment the deadly spell hit her and send her into oblivion. Voldemort looked at her out of curious eyes.

"Chario," said Voldemort and a chair appeared in front of Hermione. She opened her eyes and sighed with relief. Voldemort sat down on the chair and looked up at her.

"Did you think I was going to kill you?" asked Voldemort amusedly.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to throw a party," said Hermione sarcastically.

"A sense of humor. I like it."

"It wasn't a joke."

"Nonetheless, I think you are the perfect mother for my heir," said Voldemort.

"What?!?" sputtered out Hermione.

"My heir. I sent Moreno to be with you. Seems there was a bit of an interruption and he didn't have the chance to complete the task. I was quite pleased when you went willingly with Draco, one of my faithful Death-Eaters-to be." 

"No wonder…" said Hermione quietly. 

"You fell for the most obvious trick," said Voldemort.

"No, I didn't fall for any trick. I kneeled for a scrunchy and I saw leather pants."

"Leather pants?"

"Leather pants. You know, the trousers that turn on women (A/N:  lol!)," said Hermione.

"Oh, yes. I used to own a pair when I was a lad," said Voldemort, a look of nostalgia overtaking his face. Hermione tried hard not to think of Mr. Half-Dead Looney in leather pants. Talk about nightmares.

"Why do you want me to be the mother of your heir?"

"Because my own mother was muggle-born and possessed the same qualities you do. I picked Mike because he has my qualities. Things got spun around a little and if Draco fathered that child, good. He too possesses the qualities I have and that my heir should possess," said Voldemort.

"I thought this was just a scheme to get at Harry Potter," said Hermione.

"It was a double sided plan. We kidnap you, you have the kid, Potter rescues you, and we capture him, and kill all of you when we're done."

"Brilliant," said Hermione weakly, "Why don't you just kill me, huh? I rather be dead rather than have your evil heir!"

"Your words try to pain me, but you forget that during the years I have lost all weakening emotions. Therefore I am immune to your insults. They don't pain me, but they do anger me. If you want to keep that pretty voice of yours I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself," said Voldemort harshly. Hermione turned to look at the floor, not permitting him to see the scared look on her face.

"This will be a day you will never forget, Granger," continued Voldemort, "Today is the day you will see the famous Harry Potter die and, as an added bonus, so will that Weasley kid."

"No! Not Ron! What did he do?" asked Hermione, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He discovered my secret hideout, so now he will die," said Voldemort, as if that was the most logical thing in the world.  A long pause followed this statement, and Hermione used this time to muster as much bravery as possible.

"William!" yelled Voldemort, and the double doors were thrown open by a Death Eater with blond hair and green eyes. 

"Yes, master?" he asked, bowing before Voldemort.

"Bring me Harry Potter and his friend. Call the Death Eaters and tell them to gather here. We're in for some fun tonight."

"Yes, sir," said William, and rushed out the door to do his task. Voldemort turned to Hermione and gave out an evil laugh. Hermione shuddered and looked away, tears finally flowing down her pale cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt-"

"Shut up, Ron," said Harry, who was tired of hearing Ron sing. Harry, whose hair was already messy, was further on end because of stress.

"Relax, Harry. Like you said, we have it all planned out," said Ron.

"Yeah, sure," said Harry.

"Dance Harry. Lets Mambo!" said Ron, imitating a salsa dancer.

"No thanks Ron, but-" Harry was cut off by the sound of somebody opening the prison cell.

"Alright, you two, follow me. I wouldn't make trouble if I were you. I have a wand. Out now!" said a death eater, rushing them out. They walked in front of him, hands in the air, through the dimly lit hallways of the tower. They reached the double doors of a room that seemed well lit, considering the light was seeping through the bottom. The death eater opened the door with his wand and led them in. Harry was startled.

          The walls were lined with death eaters of all shapes and sizes. There were more death eaters than last time he had seen all of them together in his fourth year. Harry looked around and saw something that made him want to yell out. Hermione was handcuffed to the wall and looked horrible, as if she had been run over several times with a steam roller. He noticed that she avoided eye contact with him, and just stared blankly at the ceiling, tears running down her face. 

"Potter, how nice to see you again…" said Voldemort.

"It is nice to see me, isn't it?" shot Harry. 

"Still the same old _boy_ from last year, aren't you, Potter? Still adore your life? Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you," said Voldemort, turning to Hermione suddenly, "Granger, you kill Potter and you'll live. I can always get another mother for my heir. There are millions." He snapped his fingers and the chains that held her disappeared. She stumbled forward and got her balance.

          Harry looked at Hermione and saw her go steadily pale with fear. She walked forward and took a wand that Voldemort handed to her. It took her a while to realize it was her wand. The wand she had used at school for her classes. The wand that Harry had joked about a few months before because it looked weird. Now, it was going to kill him.

"Potter, Weasley, I'll give you back your wands to feebly protect yourselves…" said Voldemort, throwing the wands on the floor. They picked up their wands and straightened up. 

"Psst," said Ron to Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

"What?" whispered Harry back.

"You know that plan you had that you said we run?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, now would be a good time, considering there are no death eaters guarding it." Harry looked behind him and saw that Ron was right; the door was ajar and unguarded.

"But what about Hermione? We can't just leave her here," whispered Harry.

"We'll lead her to the door and push her out," said Ron.

"Good idea."

          They saw Hermione advancing on them, just as they thought she would. They backed up, a little at a time so that no one noticed. Harry thought briefly if Hermione had the guts to kill him. He shook the thought out of his mind. Hermione was still advancing on them slowing down and they continued to back up. Harry saw her wand hand tremble and looked up at her face. She winked at him and all thoughts of her killing him were gone. He realized she was mouthing something to him. _The door_. She had the same idea! She raised her wand further up, as if to cast a spell. Harry and Ron were inches from the door.

"Avada Kedavra," she yelled, turning around last minute so that the spell ricocheted off the wall. Harry grabbed her by the waist in one swift movement and pulled her out of the room. They broke into a run, hearing the death eaters footsteps close behind. 

"The exit! Where can the exit be?!?" said Hermione, panicking. The turned right and were faced with iron double doors. The exit. They ran towards it only to discover it was locked. They couldn't turn back, otherwise the death eaters would behead them. Hermione stepped back and yelled with all her might a spell Harry had never heard. The doors were blasted as if a grenade had hit them. Harry saw the doors fly away and land somewhere in the forest. They ran outside and deep into the forest, finding an abandoned cave.

"In here," said Harry, signaling to the cave. They pressed up against the rugged walls and waited, hearing the angry footsteps fade. Hermione turned to face Harry and, to his surprise, she had an angry look.

"Why did you save me?" she yelled.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Harry angrily.

"You've insulted me and treated me like dirt and them you _save_ me?!" 

"You were in trouble! I wasn't about to leave you in there with those death eaters!"

"About two hours ago you looked ready to feed me to a basilisk!" 

"I would never do that."

"Oh, you would be surprised about the things you do when you're angry!"

"You don't know me!"

"Yes I do! I know more about you than you do!" she yelled fiercely.

"She's got a point there, Harry," said Ron, who was sitting on the cave floor, picking at a loose thread in his shirt. 

"Shut up!" yelled Hermione and Harry in unison.

"Ok, you know what? I've had enough of everyone telling me to shut up! Guess what? I won't shut up! You two are not the boss of me! You can't tell me what to do!" yelled Ron, jumping to his feet. Harry and Hermione looked at him, stunned. After a few moments of silence they burst out laughing. Ron looked at them and in a few moments forgot all about the shut up incidents. The three of them laughed like they hadn't in ages.

"Ok, so how are we going to get back to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione when the giggle fest was over.

"We summon the brooms we left on the tower," said Harry.

"What brooms?"

"Ron, Malfoy, and I came here by broom. I think they are still up at the tower."

"Let's summon them, then," said Ron, "Hermione can use Malfoy's."

"What kind of broom does Malfoy have?" asked Hermione.

"A Firebolt, like Harry."

"Accio Firebolt!" yelled Harry.

"Accio Nimbus 2002!" yelled Ron.

"Accio the other Firebolt!" yelled Hermione.

          In a few minutes time the brooms were next to them and they mounted them. They took off and flew sky-high, zooming away as fast as they could. Hermione was having trouble keeping her balance on the broom and she zigzagged a little. Ron and Harry laughed at her and it was then she realized what they were wearing…

"Why are you two wearing leather pants?" asked Hermione, grinning at them. Harry and Ron flushed a deep scarlet.

"Because they are a girl magnet," said Ron.

"And they make me hot and sexy," said Harry.

          Hermione burst out laughing and they continued to make their way home. They laughed a lot along the way. Hermione knew she had missed out on a lot o fun this year, but she promised now to live her life to the fullest. Life is full of drama and we all have to deal with. That's no reason to give up your life. She knew that the hardest lesson in her life was learned.

To Be Continued

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

(A/N: This is not the last chapter in this story. The next chapter is the last. Now, about the sequel, if you want me to e-mail you on updates for my sequel you have to review it and leave your e-mail, just like in this one. The last e-mail I will send you will be for next chapter and after that I'm erasing my address book and starting new. So, if you want to be e-mailed for updates on the sequel (which will be posted in 3 weeks) review it. Thank you to Moochie the Cow and GoldenSilence! Review please! Oh, and don't forget to read some stories authored by GoldenSilence, they rock!!!!) 


	16. Only the Beginning

The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. MalfoysGirlfriend)

The Beginning of Changes

Chapter 16: 

Hermione had gone through a lot this year. With the death of her brother and her mother and then being taken prisoner by Voldemort, she felt she had had enough adventure to last her a lifetime. She had been on the verge of dying. She tried to cause her own death and now, sitting at the edge of the lake at Hogwarts, she felt sorry about that. Even though Draco turned out to be a Death Eater, she was grateful that he had saved her. Nothing can be resolved by dying. She stood up and gazed at the world she had once hated but now adored. Everyday was full of hope and laughter. She promised never to let depression overtake her.

Hermione slowly turned around to gaze at Hogwarts in all its splendor and beauty. This was her home. She had refused to accept that a long time ago but now was different. Considering she had no one to take care of her, the Weasley's kindly offered her to live with them and she accepted. She finally had what she wanted most in the world, a big family with lots of love. In her distraction she didn't notice Harry making his way towards her. He paused and admired her splendor and beauty. She slowly realized that Harry was there and grinned at him.

"Hey," she said, looking into his precious emerald eyes.

"Hi. What're you doing?" asked Harry.

"Nothing much. Just looking at what I've missed out on."

"Oh."

"Don't you have Quidditch practice now?" asked Hermione.

"Cancelled," he said. He paused again and took a deep breath, preparing himself to say what he had been longing to say for a long time, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked. She noticed a certain look in his eyes that was different. Almost as if he was full of emotions that couldn't be released.

"I wanted to tell you something…"

"What?" said Hermione, pressing him on even though she knew that was a bad idea.

"I think you're really great. I mean… you're different from other girls…you're special…to me," said Harry slowly.

"I'm not special. I'm just…odd," she said, and laughed at her own words.

"Well, whether it's oddity or uniqueness, I love it about you. I love you," said Harry, turning bright red on those last three words that make more difference then leather pants on a hot day.

"I…love you too," said Hermione, hardly able to believe this was happening to her, and felt as though she were in a dream.

"I'm sorry about everything I've done to hurt you and forget all those nasty words. I'm sorry," said Harry, and he took one step forward, offering his hand. Hermione took it and looked at the ground. Even though they had been friends for quite awhile she was still shy.

Harry slowly lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes once more. When he looked into hers he saw something he hadn't seen in a long time from Hermione. _Love_. Their lips moved towards each other slowly with anticipation. When they met it was like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. Completely perfect. Harry held her around the waist and she rested her arms on his broad shoulders. The sun shone over them and the breeze played with Hermione's hair.

In this perfect moment they didn't realize Draco Malfoy was watching them from inside Hogwarts. No one wanted to believe Draco was a death eater since he had no death mark. So he watched them from the window jealously, wishing he were the one playing with Hermione's lips again. Truth was he had fallen deeply in love with her that time in the prison cell. He would never forget how graceful and gentle she could be. Potter would pay for this big time. No one messed with Draco and got away with it.

Harry and Hermione didn't realize either that Cho Chang was in her room crying her eyes out because of her split with Harry. She knew that she only had this year to get him back, considering this was her seventh year and Harry was in his sixth. After leaving Hogwarts she had no chance. She pleased herself with the idea that Harry would miss her later on when he realized what he had done.

The happy couple would never know that they would pass hard times for quite a lot of years. That happiness was as far-fetched as a star. Well, I'll tell you this much, when you love somebody you are willing to go through bad times with them. Harry will learn this as much as Hermione and only when they comprehend this lesson will they be happy. But, nevertheless, let them be happy now and live in the oblivion of young love. _Only _for now.

The End….Or is it?

(A/N: This is the end of "The Internet and Hogwarts Don't Mix, Hermione!". The sequel, A Passion for Revenge will be coming out in about two weeks. This is also the end of my e-mailing for updates. If you want to be e-mailed for updates on the sequel you have to leave your e-mail in your review for the sequel. Thank you all the faithful reviewers and people who didn't criticize my story harshly. To tell you the truth I was going to kill Hermione off but you people wanted a happy ending but I had to leave a cliffhanger. The sequel will not take off on seventh year. That's all I'm saying. Hello to my friend Samantha!)


End file.
